Shiz Days
by TheWarrior12
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda learn a little bit more about each other as certain events and situations take place. Gelphie
1. Day 1: Bubble Blast

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T: **N/A

**Author's Note: **This story goes through some events that could have happened to Elphaba and Galinda when they were at Shiz. These short oneshot type stories contain fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, and much more. Enjoy and remember feedback is always welcome.

**Shiz** **Days**

Day 1: Bubble Blast

"Elphie! Oh, Elphie, Elphaba." Galinda called out to her green roommate who was only a few inches from her looking over some notes.

"What is it Galinda? Can't you see I'm studying?" Elphaba answered, her voice clearly showed she was annoyed.

"Elphie, it's such a beautiful day out. We should go out and enjoy it." Galinda said, as she began to skip around their room.

"And do what?" Elphaba asked, not looking up from her notes.

"We should...um...we should...I know! We should blow bubbles!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Blow bubbles?" Elphaba asked in confusion.

"Yes, blow bubbles, oh please Elphie! Please blow bubbles with me!" Galinda begged, as she leaned in close to her green roommate and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Elphaba out a deep sigh but answered, "All right."

"Yippee!" Galinda squealed in pure joy.

"But only on one condition." Elphaba added, her voice sly.

"And what would that be?" Galinda asked, nervously.

"Well since you gave me a make over not too long ago I think I should give you one." Elphaba answered. "If I blow bubbles with you today you have to promise me you will let me give you a make over."

Galinda bit her lip as she thought about it. The look on Elphaba's face worried her a little, but after a second or two answered, "All right deal."

"Prefect." Elphaba replied, as she put her notes to the side. "All right let's blow bubbles."

"Follow me, Elphie!" Galinda replied, as she took the bubble bottle in one hand and her roommate's arm in the other as let her outside towards one of Shiz's many fields.

Once in the fields Galinda took out the bubble wand and dipped it into the bubble solution and gave a gentle blow. Three bubbles came out and blew pass Elphaba who just watched them fly by.

"Elphie, you're suppose to try to pop them." Galinda said, as she took a deep breath and blew a few more. Elphaba's mouth twisted to the side for moment before she reached out and poked a passing bubble with her nail.

Galinda giggled at Elphaba's surprised face before starting to blow more bubbles at a great speed. A grin crept across the green girl's face as she charged the bubbles and began to pop them as fast as she could.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Galinda answered, with a huge smile upon her face. Elphaba then made a turn and spirted off towards her blonde roommate as fast as she could, taking down the bubbles along the way.

Elphaba came to a stop before she could run into Galinda and grabbed the second bubble wand inside the jar. With one quick blow she blew a bubble into Galinda face before leaping back.

"Sneaky are we, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, as she wiped the bubble substance from her nose.

"What ever do you mean?" Elphaba asked, as her eyes narrowed playfully, as she blew into the wand again making a giant bubble.

"You call that big?" Galinda answered, as she dipped the wand inside the jar to get more bubble solution. "Watch this!" With that she blew against the wand ever so lightly. Elphaba watched as the bubble Galinda was blowing became bigger and bigger and soon it out sized her own. When Galinda was done she sent it off. "Well what do you think of that?" Galinda asked, in a mocking tone. Elphaba didn't answer at first as she walked to the colossal bubble lifted her pointer finger and popped it.

"What do I think of what?" Elphaba questioned.

"Oh! I can't believe you did that you...you...mean green bean!" Galinda shouted, as she put down the jar of bubble solution and began to charge at Elphaba.

The green girl made no signs of moving as Galinda closed it, but as the blonde made a jump to tackle her Elphaba took a step to the side and Galinda landed on the ground.

"I win." Elphaba replied in victory as she gentle placed her foot on Galinda's back.

"No, you don't!" Galinda shot back as she grabbed Elphaba's foot and pulled her down with her among the flowers. Galinda tried to trap Elphaba under her, but the green girl was too strong and with one flip Galinda's back was resting against the ground with Elphaba laying on top of her.

"You were saying?" Elphaba asked, with a confident grin. Galinda could only blush as she realized how good it felt to have her green roommate touching her. To have Elphaba's body on top of her own, so she could feel it and experience her warmth. "Galinda? Galinda, are you all right?"

Galinda was soon pulled out of her trace as she answered, "Oh yes, I'm fine. Well Miss Green Bean, I must say, you win this round. Did you enjoy our bubble time?"

"I must admit it was...fun." Elphaba replied, as she got up and leaned a hand down to pull Galinda up as well. Galinda took the green hand and was quickly pulled up into a tight embrace.

Elphaba then looked up to see dark clouds were rolling in. Her face quickly dropped and her eyes widened in fear.

"Elphie, are you okay?" Galinda asked, when she saw the sudden change in the green girl's eyes.

"Yeah, let's get inside. It looks like it's going to rain and...and well...we wouldn't want your nice pink dress to get all wet." Elphaba said.

"Sweet Oz, you're right! Let's go!" Galinda shouted, as she began to run towards the dorm rooms with Elphaba quickly followed behind.

Once inside Galinda took a seat on her bed as she began to brush her hair with her favorite pink brush.

"So you'll be ready tomorrow right?" Elphaba asked, as she closed and locked their room.

"Ready for what?" Galinda questioned.

"For your make over." Elphaba replied. "You promised."

"Oh, yes, that." Galinda answered, a little unsure. "I'll be ready."

"Good." Elphaba said, as she cackled a little. "Because, my dear, Galinda I'm determined to succeed! And yes indeed, you will be...unpopular. You're going be unpopular."


	2. Day 2: Unpopular

Day 2: Unpopular

Galinda had just gotten back to her dorm from socializing with the other popular students at Shiz when she saw Elphaba sitting on her bed. A crafty smile laid on the green girl's face.

"Good you're back." Elphaba said, as she patted the spot next to her. On the floor by Elphaba's feet there was a large bag. Galinda knew it had to be for her make over that she promised her green roommate she could preform on her.

"Well to tell you the truth, Elphie, I was just leaving." Galinda said quickly, as she tried to make a break for it but Elphaba jumped up and grabbed her arm before she could flee.

"Now wait a moment there, Miss Upland, you still need to have your make over." Elphaba said, as she escorted Galinda to her bed before sitting her down. The green girl then chuckled a little too wickedly for the blonde's comfort.

"Oh, Elphie, please be gentle." Galinda squeaked, as she watched her green roommate digging through the bag.

"Do not fear, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she took a cloth and started to remove Galinda's make up. Once the make up was gone Elphaba took out a brown frock and handed it to the blonde and said, "Put this on."

"Elphie, you must be kidding. That frock is so...so...well look at it!" Galinda replied, in shock.

"Come on, Galinda, no one is going to see you. I'll turn around, now change." Elphaba said, in a quite a commanding voice.

Galinda sighed but did as she was told. The brown frock looked incredibly worn. The color was also deeply faded and Galinda could only shuttered as she started to button it up. If Pfannee and Shenshen saw her now Galinda assumed they would die from laughter. Galinda had to admit however it was quite comfortable for an old frock.

"Okay I'm done." She answered, after a minute or two.

"Now put these on." Elphaba said, as she took out a white lab coat and a pair of glasses. A twinkle was in her eyes was she spoke.

"You are having way too much fun right now." Galinda said, with a smile, as she put on the lab coat and glasses. After Galinda was finished putting those on Elphaba could only stare in wonder and awe.

'_Galinda looks really sexy in those glasses.'_ Elphaba thought to herself, as she handed the blonde a notebook, a science book, and a pencil. After that she messed up Galinda's hair a little.

The green girl then gave the blonde a sensual growl, as she leaned close to her ear, and said, "My, my, Galinda, you look absolutely unpopular."

"Yes, I think I know that. Can I take this stuff off please?" Galinda asked, her voice urged.

"Not yet, my sweet, first I have to teach you how to walk. Do as I do. Stride, stride." Elphaba answered, as she took some mighty steps across their dorm room in a very much ungraceful manner. "You see unpopular people do not really care how they walk. They don't worry about walking _graceful _or_ ladylike _as you would. Now try."

"Okay," Galinda said, as she stood up to try. "Stride, stride." She added, as she started to walk quite awkwardly around. "Stride, stride, how am I doing, Elphie?" Galinda asked, as she pushed up her glasses a little bit.

"Well you're practice." Elphaba replied, as she tried to keep herself from laughing. "Now for the finishing touch." Elphaba added, as she took out her favorite pink and green highlighter and placed them in the breast pocket of Galinda's lab coat. "Pink goes good with green."

Galinda could feel herself blushing when she heard Elphaba say those words to her, for the green girl had said in a way that caused her to shiver from arousal.

"So how do I look?" Galinda asked, her voice curious.

Elphaba just grinned as she got Galinda's hand mirror and gave it to her and answered, "Why Miss Galinda, look at you, you still look as beautiful as ever. No matter what anyone does to you on the outside...you still look so gorgeous."

Galinda smiled at her roommate's words as she lifted her head up and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. "Thank you, my Elphie...can I change back now?"

Elphaba gave a cackle before answering, "Yes, you may, my sweet."

Galinda leaped up and headed towards the bathroom to change. But before Galinda disappeared Elphaba could see out of the corner of her eye Galinda still trying to get the stride walking down.

Once Galinda was gone completely Elphaba then began to whisper, "Oh my Galinda, you'll never be unpopular. No one is all of Oz is as unpopular as me. I wish you would love me in the way I love you, but who would love someone as ugly as me? Galinda, you are and will forever be so beautiful."

Elphaba then felt a burning tear escape down her cheek. With a quick hand she dried it but nothing could dry her heart's ache.


	3. Day 3: The Prank

Day 3: The Prank

"Say, Elphie, can I ask you a question?" Galinda asked, as she skipped to the side of her green roommate's bed.

"What kind of perky question do you have for me now?" Elphaba replied, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Why don't you laugh much?" Galinda questioned. "I mean I don't you like to laugh? Not to mention I hardly see you smile. Most of the time you have this scowl across your face."

"I just don't find a lot of things funny or amusing I guess. I favor the serious side of things." Elphaba answered.

"So you're telling me you never pulled a prank on someone or had a prank done to you that was funny?" Galinda questioned, as she flopped down on the green girl's bed. "My poor Elphie, you haven't lived until you played a prank on someone or told a joke that made everyone laugh." Galinda said.

"Unlike you, my fair Lady Galinda, I don't need great numbers of social surroundings to make me happy. I am fine on my own." Elphaba answered, only to raise an eyebrow when Galinda started to touch the back of her feet with pink nails. "Galinda, may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to laugh by tickling you." Galinda replied, as she increased the pressure.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my pretty, but I'm not ticklish in my feet." Elphaba said.

"Oh poo to you then, you green bean." Galinda exclaimed, as she crawled close to Elphaba so she could cuddle with her as she read. "Mark my words Elphie I'll get you to laugh." Galinda whispered, as she pulled a green hand into her own.

...X...

The next day brought overwhelming humidity to Shiz, so much so, that some students skipped class. Elphaba however would never be chased away from because of some silly heat. No matter how bad it was.

Elphaba was heading back to her dorm unaware that Galinda was hiding behind a large tree with a water balloon in hand. She was just waiting for her green roommate to return.

As Elphaba rounded the corner Galinda sprang out from her hiding spot and threw the water balloon. The green girl was luckly enough to shield her face with her hands. The water balloon then burst open on Elphaba's exposed arms and hands. With a shriek of immense pain she fell to her knees. Her teeth were bared as she felt her skin being burned from the water.

Galinda was horrified to see the burn marks along Elphaba's skin. Tears were streaming down the green girl's face and Galinda quickly noticed burn marks were also appearing on her face. They were tracing the path the tears had made.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm...I'm sorry." Galinda exclaimed, her voice filled with fear. "I never meant to hurt you. I mean...I don't understand...there was only water in that balloon."

"Exactly." Elphaba answered, her voice straining because of the pain. I'm allergic to water."

"Come on, let's get you inside." Galinda said, as she looped an arm around the green girl's waist and helped her up.

..X...

"I can't believe you never told me you were allergic to water." Galinda sad in anger, once they were in their dorm room. Elphaba didn't answer as she looked over her burns. Galinda sighed as she got a cloth that had some oil on it and sat down next to her green roommate. "Here, this should help." The blonde then proceeded to dab the burn marks with the cloth. "You should have told me."

"Well now you know." Elphaba replied, as she twitched a little as the cloth made contact with her skin. Galinda then took in a ragged breath as she gazed closer to see the true degree of the burn marks on Elphaba's skin.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie, I really am. I never meant to hurt you." Galinda said, as tears started to surface behind her blue eyes.

"Galinda, please don't get upset. I hate to see you cry." Elphaba answered, as she shifted closer to the blonde.

"I just wanted to pull a prank that's all. I never wanted you to get hurt." Galinda wailed.

"I know, I know, my sweet." Elphaba answered, her voice gentle. "It was just an accident. I know you would never harm me on purpose. Look on the bright side it could have been worst."

"How worst?" Galina asked as she wiped some of her tears.

"Well I could have died." Elphaba replied, her voice neutral.

"Sweet Oz, I would have killed you!" Galinda answered, her voice filled with guilt.

"Well you didn't so don't worry." Elphaba chuckled.

"I can't believe you, Elphie, you almost die and you still make jokes." Galinda said, as she smiled a little. "Will your arms and hands be okay though?"

"It will take some time like anything, but they will heal." Elphaba replied, as she ran her fingers through Galinda's golden locks before wiping a tear that escaped down Galinda's face.

"Elphie, don't you'll hurt yourself!" Galinda shouted, as she pulled back.

"I can endure a drop to comfort you." Elphaba replied, as she pulled Galinda back over to her.

Galinda in turned laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder for a few seconds before she continued to dab Elphaba's burns.

"I think you did all you can do. I don't think you can help make it feel anymore better than it all ready is." Elphaba said.

"I beg to differ." Galinda replied, as she pulled the cloth away and kissed the green girl's arm ever so lightly. Once Galinda looked up she saw Elphaba was blushing for her cheeks had turned a darker green color.

"I stand or in this case, sit corrected." Elphaba answered, with a sly grin on her face. "That made me feel a lot better."

Galinda smiled in return as she kissed Elphaba's arm again. Her lips just grazing the green girl's skin.

Elphaba felt a great tingle descend down her spine as her heart started to beat wildly. She then lifted Galinda's chin up with two green fingers. Once their faces were only a few inches apart Elphaba leaned her head down and tenderly pressed her lips against Galinda's. The kiss lasted for several seconds before they pulled away. Elphaba then began to panic when she realized what she had done.

"Galinda...I'm...sorry...I well...I."

"Shh..." Galinda whispered, as she gently placed a finger to Elphaba's lips. "I...I like it when you kiss me." A few moments of silence passed before the green girl spoke up.

"What happens now?" Elphaba whispered.

Galinda only smiled as she cupped Elphaba's face to bring their lips together once again.


	4. Day 4: In Your Arms

Day 4: In Your Arms

Elphaba awoke from a deep sleep to a great clash of thunder that seemed to echo throughout the room. With an vexed sigh Elphaba turned to her side to try to go back to sleep until she heard a soft whimper coming from Galinda's bed. Not too long after, a second whimper from Galinda could be heard. With that Elphaba quickly rose from her bed and called out to her blonde roommate.

"Galinda are you all right?"

"Yes-ss, I-I'm fine." Galinda whispered, her voice filled with terror.

After hearing that response Elphaba removed herself from her bed and went over to Galinda's bed and laid a gentle hand on her roommate's head.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes...yes...I-I'm okay." Galinda answered, only to have a thunder bolt rip across the sky. Galinda gave a soft scream in response.

"If you're scared you can come and lay with me." Elphaba suggested, her voice soothing.

"I would like that." Galinda whispered, as another thunder clashed loudly. In turn Galinda clutched the green girl tightly and buried her head against Elphaba's chest. Soon strong, protective, green arms in circled Galinda and rubbed her back in the attempts to bring comfort.

"Come on, my pretty, to bed we must go." Elphaba said, as they both stood up and quickly nestled themselves into the covers as well as each other's arms.

Every time the lighting would flash Galinda would hold on to Elphaba even tighter, for she knew a thunder bolt would follow.

"I don't like thunder storms." Galinda said, her voice just above a whisper. "Ever since I was a little girl I have been afraid of them. I was hoping I would grow out of such a childish fear, but I guess not."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes." Elphaba answered, as she took in a deep breath of Galinda's scent.

She smelled like flowers mixed with an expensive perfume of some kind. The green girl also swore that Galinda's golden locks was the softest she had ever felt. Elphaba then looked down at the blonde and could see her bottom lip were trembling as her other limbs shook.

"It's okay, my sweet, you're safe in here." Elphaba replied, as she pulled her blonde roommate closer.

Galinda knew what Elphaba meant. In this building she was safe, but that's not how Galinda took it. The building did nothing to calm her fears because just a few moments back she was whimpering in fear. It was only when Elphaba wrapped her arms around her. Then and only then did she feel completely safe. To know Elphaba was there to protect her and watch over her was all she needed so she was no longer afraid.

"I love you, Elphie." Galinda murmured, as another flash of lighting made itself known.

"I love you too." Elphaba whispered, just before another thunder bolt crashed.

Galinda shuttered as the result of the thunder, and in turn the green girl gentle kissed the top of her head. Galinda then lifted her head up so her chin was almost touching Elphaba's. The blonde then proceeded to lightly kiss the side of Elphaba's mouth.

After the brief contact Galinda went to lay her head down again, but soon thoughts of thunder and lighting quickly vanished from Galinda's mind as green lips came into contact with her own. The kiss was chaste but it caused Galinda to gasp as she drew her arms around Elphaba's neck. A few long seconds passed before they parted to gain back their breath.

Once they parted Galinda gave off a blissful sigh as she nuzzled her nose against Elphaba's for a Eskimo kiss before pulling the green arms tighter around her. The feeling of fear was long gone and it was all thanks to being in the arms of Elphaba Thropp...her Elphie.


	5. Day 5: Moth Madness

Day 5: Moth Madness

Galinda was in the bathroom fixing her hair when a large size moth started to fly around her head at great speed.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Galinda shouted, as bolted out of the bathroom to grab the pillow that was on her bed. "Stay back, I have a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it." Galinda said, to the moth as it flew out of the bathroom and headed towards her.

"Oh, Sweet Oz, Elphie HELP!" Galinda shrieked in fear. Elphaba was sitting on her own bed reading, not paying attention to what was going on.

"What is it Galinda?" Elphaba asked, not looking up.

"A moth is attacking me." Galinda answered in fear.

"A moth?" Elphaba questioned, as she looked up to see the moth flying about and Galinda clutching her pillow in fear. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Kill it! Oh, please kill it!" Galinda wailed.

"Galinda, a moth isn't going to hurt you. It might take a nibble here and there from some of your clothes, but it's not interested in you." Elphaba replied, as she turned the page of her History book.

"You're telling me this monster will eat my clothes!" Galinda exclaimed. "It can't! I love my clothes."

"Do you now?" Elphaba asked, her voice neutral.

"Elphie, please, at least capture it! I can't afford to have my clothes ruined." Galinda pleaded. Elphaba gave a sigh, closed her book, and went to get a empty jar.

"Come here little moth." Elphaba said, in a very calming voice. "I'm sorry about my lovely blonde roommate. Don't take it personal. She just doesn't like insects." Almost like the moth understood it flew down near Elphaba so she could catch it in the jar. "That was easy."

"Did you catch the little demon?" Galinda asked.

"Yes, do not fear, fair Maiden Galinda, I Elphaba has captured the horrid winged beast and have saved you." Elphaba answered sarcastically, as she bowed in front of the blonde.

"No need for the tone, Elphie, I wasn't that scared." Galinda said, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I let him go then." Elphaba replied, as she laid a hand on the jar lid.

"NO!" Galinda shouted in terror.

The green girl just chuckled as she said, "Come on, Galinda, you can help me let him go outside."

"Do I have to?" Galinda asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to save you if this little moth decides to attack you." Elphaba answered, as she grabbed her coat and threw Galinda her coat as well.

Once outside Elphaba led Galinda out into the fields of Shiz. Galinda smiled to herself for this field was the place where her and Elphaba blew bubbles.

"Okay little moth, you be careful now." Elphaba said, as she started to untwist the jar lid. "Watch out for spider webs and hungry birds." The green girl suddenly stopped and turned to Galinda, as she held out the jar. "Would you like to do the honors?" Galinda looked unsure as she pulled away slightly. "How about we do it together?"

Galinda nodded in agreement as she walked up to Elphaba. Elphaba then took a spot behind the blonde and let her hold the jar. Once Galinda had a good hold Elphaba covered Galinda's hands with her own.

"You ready?" Elphaba asked.

"Are you sure once he's free he won't start eating my clothes?" Galinda replied. "He's pretty skinny so I bet he could eat a lot."

"I'm sure he has other things on his mind besides just thinking about eating your clothes." Elphaba answered, as she gave Galinda a little nudge. "Open the lid up."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me." Galinda said, as she took a deep breath and slowly opened the jar lid. The moth didn't fly away though. He just remained motionless on the jar bottom. "Fly moth! Fly away!" Galinda called out to the bug. "Elphie, I think it's dead."

"He's not dead. He's just scared of you." Elphaba replied, as she tapped the glass a few times.

"He's afraid of me?" Galinda asked in shock. "I think he's more afraid in seeing a giant green girl."

"Don't kid yourself." Elphaba answered with a cackle. "He's use to seeing green things. If anything he thinks I'm a big tree or something."

"He's looking up!" Galinda shouted. "I think he's going to fly!" Just as she said that the moth rose up out of the jar and started to fly away.

"See, Galinda, a moth isn't that scary." Elphaba said.

"It is scary when it starts flying at you or you find it in your closet eating your favorite dress!" Galinda answered, as she almost swooned at the thought.

Elphaba then bent down and whispered in a husky voice, "Just think what a moth could do to your bras. All those holes in random places. With certain areas of you exposed."

Galinda giggled as she slapped Elphaba on the arm playfully, before answering, "No wonder you like moths."


	6. Day 6: Sacrifice For Love

Day 6: Sacrifice For Love

"Sweet Oz, where is it? Where is it?" Galinda wailed, as she frantically rummaged through her desk.

Elphaba had just walked inside their dorm room from a day of classes to see the entire room covered with items from Galinda's searching.

"Galinda, I can't believe you." Elphaba exclaimed, as she set her books down. "A tornado came through our room and you didn't tell me?"

"Elphaba Thropp, this isn't the time for jokes. I lost my favorite pink brush and I can't find it." Galinda shot back. "I have looked for it everywhere."

"Well I'm sure it will turn up." Elphaba said, as she started to remove some objects from the floor.

"I have been looking all morning though!" Galinda replied, as she flopped down on her bed in defeat. "I just wish I could find it. That brush was one of a kind and it made my hair so soft."

"Don't give up hope yet." Elphaba answered, as she opened her favorite science book and began to read. Since Elphaba had gotten the science book, which was weeks ago, she just couldn't put it down. Elphaba felt extremely lucky because they had stopped making this book and she had bought one of the last ones. It was the only thing of true value she owned.

...X...

Hours passed and Galinda still hadn't found her brush. She gave out an almost sobbing sigh as she took a rest on her bed.

"I can't believe it's gone."

Elphaba looked up at Galinda and her heart nearly broke when she saw a tear escape down her blonde roommate's face.

"Listen, Galinda, I need to meet up with one of my professors now, but when I get back I'll help you look for your brush, okay?" Elphaba said, as she gathered her books and stood up.

"All right." Galinda answered, with a heavy sigh, as she watched the green girl leave the room.

...X...

After Elphaba was done with her meeting she decided to head over to a local shop just outside of Shiz, called "The Orange Dragon." Elphaba loved that store because it always had the most unique things. Not to mention all the books they had. It was, "The Orange Dragon" where Elphaba bought her prized science book.

Elphaba browsed through the store for a few minutes and was about to leave when a bright pink handled brush caught her eye.

"It can't be." Elphaba whispered, as she stared into the glass case in wonder. "It is! This brush looks exactly like the one Galinda lost." The green girl's face quickly fell when she saw the price of the brush. "How can a brush cost that much?!" Elphaba looked in her wallet, but she wasn't even close to reaching the price of the brush. "I would do anything to get Galinda that brush." Elphaba then caught sight of her favorite science book.

'That would fetch a pretty penny if it was sold.' A voice inside her head said. Then again it was her favorite book of all times. After a minute or two Elphaba shook her head and whispered, "You're lucky I love you, Galinda."

...X..

When Elphaba returned back to the dorm Galinda was still on the bed, but now she was brushing her hair with another not so good looking brush. The brush had a grey handle and it looked like it like it had been laying in a dusty corner for months.

"I guess you didn't have any luck finding your pink brush." Elphaba said, as she closed the door behind her.

"It's officially gone forever." Galinda replied, with a sigh.

"Well I have something that might make you feel better." Elphaba answered, as she took a seat on the blonde's bed. When Galinda didn't move Elphaba grabbed the old brush from her hand and threw it across the room. "Here open." The green girl added, as she placed a wrapped box on Galinda's lap.

"Elphie, what is this?"

"Just open it." Elphaba insisted, as she folded her hands and waited.

Galinda carefully took off the wrapping and lifted the box lid. When she saw what was inside she gave a loud overjoyed shriek.

"It's my brush, oh, oh! You found it! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Galinda shouted, as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck tightly. "Where did you find it?"

"I didn't really find it." Elphaba answered. "Well I didn't find it on Shiz grounds I should say."

"If you didn't find it then how did you get it?" Galinda asked, as she pulled back slightly.

"I bought it." Elphaba replied, softly.

"You bought it?" Galinda answered, in shock. "But...well I don't mean to offend you Miss Thropp, but this brush is very expensive. How did you have enough money?"

"I sold something to get the extra money." Elphaba replied, as she let her gaze wonder about the room.

"What did you sell?" Galinda asked. Just then she noticed that Elphaba's favorite science book was gone. "Elphie, don't tell me you sold your favorite book to buy me this brush." Elphaba didn't answer. "Elphaba Thropp! You loved that book, how could you sell it?"

"Because I love you more." Elphaba said, without hesitation. "When I saw how sad you were without your brush I just...well I just had to get you another one. No matter what."

"But you sold your favorite book to get it." Galinda replied.

"It's just a book." Elphaba answered with a grin.

Galinda stared at the brush for a few seconds before gently pulling Elphaba into an embrace and kissed her on the side of the mouth.

"Thank you, Elphie, you know that was a sacrifice you didn't have to make." Galinda whispered into a green ear.

Elphaba only smiled back and replied, "I know, but I'm glad I did."


	7. Day 7: Rain Is Pain

Day 7: Rain Is Pain

"Hey, Galinda, come over here!" Pfannee shouted out to the blonde girl. Shenshen waved her over as well.

"Hello Girls!" Galinda replied, as she almost skipped towards them.

"Do you want to hang out after class?" Shenshen asked. "I mean we hardly see you anymore. You're spending a lot of time in your dorm."

"Well you know...I just don't want to fall behind on my studies." Galinda answered, with a toss of her golden hair.

"You're sounding a lot like that green vegetable you call a roommate." Pfannee added, with a huff.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her." Galinda replied. "I mean...she helps me get good grades and all."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's a dream to room with." Sheshen said, with a roll of her eyes. "So what's you answer? Want hang out after class?"

"Sure, I'll see you guys later then." Galinda answered, as she saw Elphaba walking by not too far away. "Um, I got to go guys, bye-bye." With that the blonde girl ran off towards the green girl.

"I don't like this, Pfannee, I don't like Galinda spending so much time with that green weirdo." Shenshen said, with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, Shen, we'll fix Elphaba. I heard rumor or two that Elphaba has a high dislike of water for some reason." Pfannee said, with an evil smirk. "I heard it's going to rain today. That fits into my plan perfectly."

...X...

"Okay you know the plan right?" Pfannee asked Shenshen, as they saw Elphaba sitting at a picnic table under a tree all by herself.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Shenshen answered, as she started to walk over to Elphaba.

"Miss Thropp is that you?" Shenshen asked, as she took a seat next to the green girl.

"Who else would be green?" Elphaba spat, not looking up from her book.

"No need to get snippy." Pfannee added, as she joined in on the conversion by sitting on Elphaba's left as Shenshen stayed on Elphaba's right. "We just wanted to ask you if you knew where Galinda is?"

"Not here." Elphaba grumbled.

"I'm sure you have some idea." Pfannee answered, as she began to read over the green girl's shoulder.

"Go away." Elphaba growled as she turned her attention towards Pfannee.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Pfannee said, as she watched as Shenshen secretly started searching through Elphaba's bag. "Now where's Galinda?"

"I don't know!" Elphaba snarled.

Just then Shenshen found what she was looking for, which was Elphaba's dorm key, and showed Pfannee she had gotten it. Shenshen then slipped it into her pocket and stood up quickly.

"If you're going to be rude about it we'll just leave." Pfannee exclaimed, as she headed off with Shenshen right behind her.

"I can't believe we got away with it!" Shenshen snickered. "Now Elphaba can't get into her dorm room much less her dorm building without her key."

"Yeah, and the only one who would have a key to let her in would be Galinda, but she's going to be with us." Pfannee replied, in an arrogant tone. "Quick let's get away before she realizes anything." With that the two girls ran off.

...X...

Elphaba was power walking in the direction of her dorm building. She stayed a little while after class and now was trying to beat the storm that was coming to Shiz at an alarming rate. The green girl breathed a sigh of relief when got to the building. But her calmness soon turned to horror when she couldn't find dorm building key.

"Crap, where is it?" Elphaba whispered, as she dung through her bag. But her intense searching did her no good. The key was gone. She then tried the door handle but it was locked tight. Elphaba looked on the ground to see water droplets starting to come down. "Oh, no." Elphaba added, as ran to another building that had an overhang. The overhang was extremely small, but it was better than nothing. Elphaba took a seat and moved her body as close to the corner as possible trying to keep hidden as best as she could. Fear soaked her eyes as she watched the rain drops start to come down at a fast pace.

...X...

"Come on, Galinda, another drink won't hurt you." Shenshen said, obviously drunk, as she pushed the glass of ale in front of the blonde.

"I had enough thanks." Galinda replied, as she pushed the glass to the side.

"I'll take it!" Pfannee exclaimed, as she started to gulp the drink down. Galinda let out a deep sigh and then her gaze caught sight of the weather outside.

"Wow, it's raining really hard outside." Galinda stated.

"Yeah, isn't g-great?" Pfannee asked in a drunken slur.

"I guess." Galinda answered. The blonde girl then took a look at her watch before standing. "Well girls it has been fun...kind of...anyway I'll see you two later." Galinda then headed towards the door, but was stopped by a shout.

"Galinda, don't for-gget your key!" Shenshen said, as she stumbled towards the blonde with Elphaba's dorm key in her hand.

"That's not mine. My key is right..." Galinda stopped mid sentence when she noticed the plastic green tag that was with the key. "Sweet Oz, that's Elphaba's key! Without it she can't get into our building! Oh Elphie!" Without another word Galinda sped off out the door and towards the buildings of Shiz.

...X...

Once Galinda made it back to the familiar surroundings of Shiz it seemed like the rain was pouring down in buckets.

"Elphie!" Galinda called out, but the howling wind drown out her yell. "Sweet Oz, I hope she's all right." With that the blonde headed towards her dorm building. "Maybe she made it inside some how." Galinda whispered, as she used her key to get inside. But once she was inside her dorm room Elphaba was not there. "Oh, Elphie, where are you?" Galinda asked, as she headed back outside.

The blonde girl had searched the area of Shiz for quite a while, but there was no Elphaba to be found. Galinda felt like crying as she thought about Elphaba burning to death as the rain hit her. Just as she was about to give up she saw a huddled up form under a very small over hang. They were hiding their face in there coat trying to deflect the rain drops.

"Elphie!" Galinda shouted, knowing who it was in seconds. With moments Galinda was under the overhang as well, but Elphaba's didn't seem to notice. Galinda then touched Elphaba's arm lightly only to have the green girl being startled.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, in shock when she saw the blonde girl.

"Oh, Elphie." Galinda whispered, as she quickly removed her rain soaked coat and sat down in front of Elphaba, and wrapped her arms around the green girl to shield her from the water droplets.

Elphaba wasted no time, as she buried her face into Galinda's ample bosom to hide her face from the spraying rain. As the blonde looked over her roommate she was relieved to see Elphaba only had a few small burn marks.

After a few moments of silence Elphaba spoke, "I lost my key."

"I know. I have it." Galinda answered, as she reached into her pocket so show her.

"Where did you find it?" Elphaba asked, as she lifted her head up slightly. If it was up to Elphaba she would leave her face in Galinda's large bosom all day.

"Pfannee and Shenshen had it for some reason. They thought it was my key." Galinda replied.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted to the side at the mention of Pfannee and Shenshen. She wondered if losing her key was her own fault or if Pfannee and Shenshen had something to do with it.

"Thank you for coming and finding me." Elphaba whispered, as she placed a few light kisses on Galinda's neck.

"I would do anything for you, Elphie." Galinda answered, as the wind began to blow harder against her back.

The rain lasted longer than any of the girls suspected, but with time it stopped. Galinda's back was totally soaked from the rain that was pushed by the wind. The blonde started to shiver, but inside she was happy because Elphaba didn't get any serious burn marks.

"Thank you for shielding me, my sweet." Elphaba said, as they walked out of the small over hang.

"I-It was...no-th-thing, Elphie, I-I'm just...overjoyed that you're...safe." Galinda said, as her teeth chattered from the coldness.

Elphaba answered by taking off her dry coat and wrapping it around Galinda's shoulders. Then with one quick motion the green girl lifted the blonde up into her arms and started to head towards their dorm building.

"It's time for my blonde hero to warm up." Elphaba said, as she felt Galinda relax in her arms.

Galinda in turn wrapped her own arms around the green girl's neck and let out a blissful sigh, for she was now in her most favorite of places.


	8. Day 8: Sick Day

Day 8: Sick Day

"Rise and shine, Galinda, rise and shine." Elphaba said, as she poked at Galinda who was still in her bed. "You're going to be late for class. Do you know that?" With that the green girl pulled off the blankets to see a runny nose, red eyes, and paler than normal Galinda.

"I'm not going to class today, Elphie." Galinda answered in a scratchy voice, as she pulled the blankets back up around her body.

"Galinda, I must say you don't look so good." Elphaba said, as she rested a hand on the blonde's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Elphie, please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now be off with you or you'll be late for your classes." Galinda said, as she began to sneeze.

"I'm afraid you have caught a cold, my pretty." Elphaba said, as she stroked a pale cheek. "And I can guess you gotten this cold because you shield me from the rain yesterday."

"Don't worry about me. Now go to class." Galinda replied.

"I will do no such thing." Elphaba answered. "Today I'm going to take care of you."

"Elphie, you don't have to..." Galinda began but was silenced when Elphaba's placed two fingers against the blonde's pink lips.

"Not another word, my sweet, you need your rest." Elphaba answered, in a soothing manner. "Now sleep." And Galinda did.

...X...

Hours later Galinda awoke to find Elphaba fixing up something on a tray.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Elphaba asked, when she saw Galinda's eyes flutter open.

The blonde nodded as she asked, "What's that?"

"You're lunch." Elphaba answered, as she placed the tray on Galinda's lap. "I got some soup, crackers, and fruit from the café for you. Now eat up."

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda said, before sneezing so hard it made a brief wave in the soup.

"Here you are, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Galinda answered, ash she blew her nose before picking up her spoon and started to eat. Galinda could hardly taste the soup's flavor because of her stuffed up nose but it was extremely warm and the broth made her scratchy throat feel slightly better.

After Galinda was finished with her lunch Elphaba took a seat behind her and began to brush her hair with the blonde's pink brush.

"Elphie?" Galinda questioned.

"Shhh...let me pamper you." Elphaba whispered, her voice carrying a sensual tone. Galinda only nodded as she felt Elphaba's fingers start to caress her golden locks. Once her hair was brushed to perfection the green girl placed the brush to the side and began to massage Galinda's shoulders and back.

"Ohhh, a little lower. There you go." Galinda moaned, as she relaxed against Elphaba's hands. "I think I should be sick more often." She added, with a giggle.

Elphaba smiled in response as she suddenly started to plant kisses on the back of Galinda's neck ever so tenderly. Galinda sucked in a quick breath as she felt Elphaba's hot breath tickling her. Unhindered the green girl continued to pamper the blonde with gentle touches as well as whispering soothing words.

After a few minutes once Elphaba had finished Galinda turned around so she was face to face with her green roommate. She then leaned down to kiss Elphaba as a sign of thanks but suddenly the blonde instead sneezed right in Elphaba's face.

"Lovely." Elphaba replied, as she wiped what Galinda had sprayed on her off her face.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry." Galinda answered, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Talk about your mood killer." Elphaba said, as she wiped the last of it off.

"Well I do have a cold, Elphie, and I'm surprised you still want to kiss me with my running nose and puffy, red, sickly eyes." Galinda replied, with a toss of her hair.

"What can I say you're gorgeous." Elphaba answered, as she got up from Galinda's bed and pulled back the covers more. "Get in you need another nap."

"But Elphie, I'm not sleepy." Galinda whined, almost like a child.

"You want to feel better don't you?" Elphaba asked, as one of her eyebrows rose.

"...Yeah..." Galinda replied, after a few moments of silence.

"Then enjoy your nap." Elphaba said, as she got her boots on and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked, as she laid her head down on the pillow.

"I need to get our make up work and see if there is any test or quizzes we need to make up." Elphaba answered. "Now I want to see you asleep by the time I get back."

"Okay, Mother." Galinda replied, in a teasing tone.

Elphaba only shook her head as a grin formed upon her lips before shut off the light and closing the door.

...X...

Elphaba returned a few hours later with a stack of books and papers in her hands. She looked in Galinda's direction to see the blonde was indeed asleep.

"My Sleeping Beauty." Elphaba whispered, as she quietly placed down the books and took a seat at her desk.

When Galinda awoke from her nap she saw Elphaba at her desk working on what she assumed was make up work. She watched her green roommate intently. She watched as Elphaba hit her pencil against the desk as she thought and how her eyes lit up when an idea came to her. Galinda couldn't help but think how cute Elphaba looked at that moment.

"You just can't stay away from doing school work could you?" Galinda asked, as she lifted her head off the pillow to show she wasn't sleeping.

"Well it's work that has to get done." Elphaba answered. "I made an appointment with your Math teacher for you. They had a test today, but she said you can make it up tomorrow if you're feeling up to it."

"To tell you the truth I feel a whole lot better." Galinda said, as she sat up and began to stretch out her arms. "I think that cold I had was just one of those few hours one. I did enjoy the day off though especially because you were here with me, Elphie. I love you so much."

Elphaba smiled at the words and walked up to Galinda and hugged her tightly before answering, "I love you too, Galinda."

Once they parted from the embrace Galinda wasted no time touching her lips to Elphaba's for kiss. This time no sneeze was there to interrupt them.


	9. Day 9: So This Is How A Heart Breaks

Day 9: So This Is How A Heart Breaks

It was a beautiful day at Shiz and Elphaba took advantage of it by picking some wild flowers for Galinda. She was sure to pick a lot of pink ones for they were obviously Galinda's favorite.

With careful steps, Elphaba quietly walked into their dorm room, but her blonde roommate was no where to be seen. She then heard some noise coming from their bathroom.

"Elphie, is that you?" Galinda asked.

"No, I'm a monster here to eat you." Elphaba answered with a laugh. Galinda gave out a playful scream as she rushed out of the bathroom waving her arms in a comical fashion.

"Please, monster, don't eat me. I don't taste that good." Galinda replied, her voice pleading with fake terror.

Elphaba responded by pulling Galinda close with her free hand and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I beg to differ with that statement." Elphaba answered, as she took the bouquet of wild flowers out, of their hiding spot, from behind her back.

"Ohhh, flowers!" Galinda exclaimed, as she clapped her hands in joy. "They are so pretty. Thank you, Elphie."

"I'm glad you like them." Elphaba replied, with a sheepish grin.

"I'm going to put them in a vase!" Galinda squealed, as she skipped off to fetch one.

Once the flowers were in the vase Galinda bent down to smell the aroma. The scent was so soothing. It was almost like Elphaba had brought the flower fields to their room.

Just then Galinda could feel arms wrap around her waist from behind and warm breath tickling the back of her neck. It wasn't long before Galinda also began to feel light kisses being planted.

"Elphie..." Galinda moaned, in response.

Elphaba then turned her blonde roommate around so they were face to face. She then cupped a pale cheek before kissing Galinda's mouth ever so tenderly. The blonde reacted by wrapping her arms around the green girl's shoulders and pulling her closer. The kiss began to grow leaving both girls wanting more.

Elphaba was always amazed how soft Galinda's lips were. She assumed the over use of lip gloss helped a little, but even when none was applied her lips were still as soft as ever.

Once they parted Galinda started to play with Elphaba's hair before saying, "I love you and only you, Elphie."

"Maybe later I can show you how much I love you." Elphaba said, as she nibbled lightly on Galinda's neck.

"I like the sound of that." Galinda replied, as she tilted her head up. As quickly as the green girl started however she pulled away.

"But now you must be off. You mustn't miss your make up test day." Elphaba said, as she handed the blonde her books and supplies.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Galinda answered, as she kissed Elphaba quickly on the cheek and headed off.

...X...

Galinda finished her make up test within an hour and was heading back to her dorm when Fiyero, the most popular boy in Shiz stopped her.

"Well hello there Galinda!" He greeted her.

"Hello, Fiyero, enjoying the nice weather I see." Galinda replied.

"You can say that." Fiyero answered. "So, Galinda, I was wondering if you would like to out with me sometime?"

"Oh, Fiyero, I'm flattered, but I must decline." Galinda said, as she began walking again.

"WHAT? But...why?" Fiyero asked in shock as he took off after her.

...X...

Elphaba was in her dorm room not doing anything of extreme importance, so she decided she was going to surprise Galinda by meeting her outside her class when she finished the test. Elphaba put on her boots and coat and headed outside.

...X...

"My heart belongs to another." Galinda said, toneless, as she kept on walking.

"Would you give this other up for me?" Fiyero asked.

"Never." Galinda replied.

"You only say that because you never have kissed me before. No one can resist my kiss. I bet if I kissed you then you would fall for me." Fiyero said, as he blocked Galinda's way.

"Please leave me alone." Galinda said, with a huff.

"Come on Galinda one kiss. That's all I ask." Fiyero replied, as he backed Galinda up against a wall.

"No." Galinda said, her voice showing she was not amused.

Fiyero didn't say anything at first and looked like he was going to walk away. But just then he pulled Galinda into his arms and pressed his lips against her own. Galinda was in complete shock. She couldn't move and she couldn't pulled her head back to break the kiss since she was pinned up against the wall. So in turn she just had to wait it out.

Suddenly however Elphaba rounded the corner and her gaze fell on the shocking sight. There was Galinda wrapped up in Fiyero's arms. They were both kissing quite passionately from what she could see even though she was a pretty good distance away. Elphaba could feel her gut tighten as her heart nearly stopped beating at the sight.

"How could she betray me like that?" Elphaba whispered, as she stormed away in both sadness and anger. After another moment or two Fiyero broke off the kiss.

"So what do you think? Can that other guy you have given your heart to kiss like that?" Fiyero asked, with a sly grin.

Galinda just worked her way out of his grasp and slapped him hard across the face before answering, "That kiss wasn't as good as my love's. It wasn't even close. Now stay away from me." With that Galinda left a dumbfound Fiyero to spend sometime with himself.

Elphaba ran inside her dorm room and slammed the door. She was using all her will power to hold back her tears. Her hands balled into fists as she began to pace. It wasn't long before Elphaba's eyes fell on the vase filled with the wild flowers that she had given Galinda earlier that day.

Suddenly with one quick motion Elphaba knocked the vase to the floor and began to step on the flowers crushing them into pieces before kicking the broken glass and flowers under her desk. After the flowers were destroyed to a high degree Elphaba couldn't hold back her tears any longer, so she fell onto her bed and wept.


	10. Day 10: Love Called Me Back

A/N: This entry has some brief Foq or Biyero content. (I don't know what it's really called.)

Day 10: Love Called Me Back

When Galinda awoke the next day Elphaba was all ready gone. She found it odd that her green roommate would be out and about so early. Elphaba was acting strange though. She seemed to be in a very unsettled mood and Galinda couldn't think why. She noticed this change yesterday but didn't think much of it until now. After getting ready herself Galinda left hoping to figure this all out when Elphaba returned.

A few hours passed before Galinda got back to her dorm room. There was Elphaba sitting on her bed writing in her notebook.

"Hello Elphie." Galinda greeted, as she went to kiss the green girl on the cheek, only to have Elphaba pull away. Galinda looked down obviously hurt before adding, "Elphie, what is it? Are you all right? You have been acting strange lately." As Galinda went to put her books down she then noticed her vase of wild flowers were gone. She was just about to ask Elphaba when she saw the shattered pieces under Elphaba's desk. "Sweet Oz, Elphie, what happened to the flowers and the vase?" Galinda asked, when she saw the broken vase and crushed flowers.

"Forget about the damn flowers! Why were you making out with Fiyero?" Elphaba spat suddenly, no longer able to keep silent about it.

"Elphie, I never..." Galinda began.

"I saw you! It happened yesterday!" Elphaba shouted.

"Elphaba he kissed me. I didn't kiss him. He thought that if he kissed me I would fall in love with him." Galinda answered, as she tried to calm down the raging green girl. "I would never cheat on you. I love you so much." Elphaba's eyes narrowed however as she stood up quickly and blew passed Galinda as she headed towards the door.

"I need to be alone for a little while." Elphaba replied, her voice toneless.

"Elphie, wait..." Galinda said, only to have the green girl slam the door when she left.

...X...

Elphaba walked at great speed away from her dorm. Her mind was consumed with confusion and anger. She knew what she saw. The scene of Galinda wrapped up in Fiyero's arms as they kissed made her skin crawl.

"It shouldn't surprise me that she would go to him. That she would like him more." Elphaba whispered. "He's popular and...well he's not green." Elphaba could feel her heart breaking as took of running towards a line of trees.

...X...

"Elphie! Elphie!" Galinda called, as she searched frantically for her green roommate. She even asked other students but none of them had seen Elphaba. With a upset sigh Galinda took off towards the fields.

...X...

"Miss Thropp is that you?" Boq asked, when he saw Elphaba sitting under a tree.

"Hello Boq." Elphaba answered, her voice showed no signs of emotion.

"Do you know Galinda is looking for you?" He asked. "She's been searching everywhere for you. She will be relieved to know you're safe."

"You're going to tell her I'm here?" Elphaba questioned.

"Well I did volunteer to help her look for you." Boq replied.

"Of course you did." Elphaba said, as she stood up and started to run away.

"Miss Thropp, wait!" Boq shouted, as he chased after her.

...X...

Galinda had made good ground but there was still no signs of Elphaba anywhere. She could disappear quite well if she wanted to.

"Elphie! Elphie, are you here?" Galinda yelled. Someone did answer her call but it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Lady Galinda I must say you look quite flushed." Fiyero said, as he walked over to her.

"I'm looking for Elphaba have you seen her?" Galinda asked. Just then Elphaba had made it to the top of a small hill and could see and hear Galinda and Fiyero talking at the bottom of it.

"She's not here as far as I know. Then again she could blend in very well in the grass." Fiyero answered, as he looped an arm around her shoulders.

Galinda just pushed his arm away and replied, "Well if you see her tell her I need to talk to her." She went to walk pass him but he stood in her way. "Fiyero, move now! You have caused enough problems."

"Oh are you still mad that I kissed you?" Fiyero teased. "Don't blame me if you didn't like it. Maybe I can show you another one of my famous kisses if that last one didn't met your satisfaction."

"No! Just leave me alone." Galinda said, with an angry huff.

Elphaba watched in amazement. Galinda was telling the truth. Fiyero was the one that came on to her and by the looks of things he still wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Just one more kiss Galinda. You'll like this one." Fiyero said, as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips to give Galinda another kiss.

Not wasting another second, Elphaba took off down the hill and made it behind Galinda in a flash. The blonde's back bumped into the green girl and a huge smile came across her face when she saw her.

"Elphie..." Galinda said, but was silenced, as Elphaba covered her mouth with a green hand. For some reason Elphaba didn't want Fiyero to know she was there.

Elphaba's eyes soon lit up when she saw Boq had caught up with her. With one motion she grabbed Boq by the collar of his shirt and threw him in Fiyero's direction. Fiyero hadn't opened his eyes and before anyone knew it he had wrapped his arms around Boq and was kissing him quite passionately.

Elphaba smiled as she watched the scene play out. Galinda could only cover her mouth with a hand to keep from laughing.

Boq looked dazed and confused, however Fiyero didn't seem to notice he wasn't kissing Galinda like he had planned to.

"How did you like that Ga...Boq?" Fiyero exclaimed in shock, when he opened his eyes to see who he had really kissed. "But I thought...I mean...you were and Galinda was..." After stuttering he looked passed Boq to see Elphaba and Galinda standing to the side just watching with smiles on their faces. He then looked back at Boq who also had a grin on his face.

"My first kiss." Boq replied, his voice timid.

"I-I...ummm, well...hummm." Fiyero babbled.

"I must say Fiyero you and Boq make a cute couple." Elphaba said, in all seriousness. Fiyero's face was a bright red but couldn't help to see how happy Boq looked. He had never seen anyone react to one of his kisses with such excitement.

Fiyero could only give out a sigh as a small grin crept upon his face. After a few seconds Boq asked, "Fiyero, would you like to walk me to my dorm?" Fiyero stuttered a few words as he rubbed his hands together in a nervous fashion but after a few seconds gave a reply.

"Sure, why not." Fiyero answered, as Boq linked arms with him.

As they started to walk away Galinda could only giggle as she kissed Elphaba on the cheek and say, "They really do make a cute couple." Elphaba nodded in agreement before taking Galinda's hands into her own.

"Galinda, I'm sorry I got so mad." Elphaba said, as she met the blonde's gaze, her eyes filled with guilt. "I let my imagination get the better of me. I should have known you would never cheat on me. I love you so much. I hope you forgive me for my behavior."

Galinda smiled as she answered, "I forgive you. Now let's grab a bite to eat. Running around Shiz looking for you had made me hungry."

Elphaba nodded in agreement before taking Galinda's hand into her own as they headed back.

...X...

Darkness had settled on the land of Shiz for a while now, so Elphaba and Galinda were getting ready for bed. Elphaba used the bathroom first since the green girl didn't need a lot of time. Galinda on the other hand took quite a long time.

After what felt like forever Galinda exited the bathroom to see a surprising sight. A fresh bouquet of flowers were laying on her pillow, but they weren't just any flowers they were red roses. Galinda also looked on her desk to see another vase was there. It was exactly like her old one that Elphaba had knocked down in her rage, but this one had the colors green and pink on it.

Galinda looked in her roommate's direction to see Elphaba was surprisedly asleep. She picked up the bouquet of roses and took in their scent.

There was a card on top of the flowers that read... "_To my sweet Galinda. From: Your Elphie._"

Galinda then put the flowers in the vase and filled it with water. She then walked over to Elphaba's bed and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I love you, Elphie." With that said, she got into her own bed and pulled up the covers.

Suddenly Elphaba's eyes snapped opened as she answered in a whisper, "You're welcome, my sweet."


	11. Day 11: Catfight

Day 11: Catfight

"Galinda I need to talk to you." Pfannee said, as she pulled the blonde over to the side after class.

"What is it?" Galinda asked, as she looked over her nails.

"I need to ask you a question. I mean it has been eating me up inside." Pfannee answered. "Well you see, you have been spending a lot of time with that nasty green broccoli stick, Elphaba, and I mean a lot. So I just wanted to know...why in the hell are seeing her so much? I would think being forced to room with that green weirdo would make you want to get out more with your good friends."

Galinda cringed at what Pfannee had said. How dare she insult Elphaba in that way. Galinda could feel her face burning up in anger as her hands made fists.

"Well for your information, Pfannee, Elphaba is a lovely roommate. She's caring, nice, smart, compassionate, brave, loving, and...and...well beautiful." Galinda replied.

"Compassionate? Beautiful? Loving?" Pfannee asked, in shock, as she gave a laugh. "You are definitely thinking of the wrong person."

"I am not!" Galinda retorted back, as she gave Pfannee a little shove.

"Don't shove me!" Pfannee yelled, as she gave Galinda a push of her own.

"Well you leave Elphaba alone and maybe I won't." Galinda answered.

"You're not the bossy of me! I can make fun of that green freak all I want and you can't stop me!" Pfannee yelled back.

"The hell I can't!" Galinda shouted, as she grabbed Pfannee and pulled her to the ground pulling her hair as they fell.

"Galinda and Pfannee are having a fight!" One student yelled, as he ran over to watch.

"A girl on girl fight?" Fiyero asked, as his eyes lit up at the information. "This is going to be great! I haven't seen one in such a long time."

"Galinda's in a fight? Oh dear..." Boq replied, as he too followed. Soon a huge crowd had surrounded the two girls as they fought.

Elphaba was across the ways and heard the commotion. Now Elphaba was not normally draw to things like this, but when she heard a familiar scream she ran over at top speed. She quickly pushed through the large crowd to see Galinda on top of Pfannee as she pulled her hair. Pfannee gave a yelp of her own before rolling them over and using her nails to claw at Galinda.

Now Elphaba's first instinct was to pull them away to break up this fight. But Elphaba had to admit for some strange reason she was quite turned on by this sort of fighting between the two girls. The green girl then looked to her left to see Fiyero. He had a huge smile on his face as he cheered them on. He was clearly enjoying this as well. Across from Fiyero was Boq who looked absolutely terrified. There was no doubt he wanted to stop this fight but he wasn't sure how. Shenshen was also there clapping as she shouted Pfannee's name. Elphaba continued to watch the fight as Pfannee began to try to rip Galinda's clothes off.

"This is getting good." Fiyero said, as he nudged Elphaba in the side. The green girl didn't say anything as Galinda tackled Pfannee and ripped part of her dress.

"You're going to pay for that you blonde headache!" Pfannee shouted, as started to pull Galinda's hair.

"That's what you get for making fun of Elphaba!" Galinda shouted, as she kicked Pfannee in the gut. Elphaba was in shock. Galinda was fighting because of some rude comments Pfannee had made. Elphaba then quickly grabbed Galinda and pulled her away from Pfannee.

A loud, "Aww," could be heard from the crowd as Elphaba broke up the fight.

Both Galinda and Pfannee had marks from the fight. Their hair was a mess and some of their makeup had begun to run. Pfannee was the only one with ripped clothes and used one of her hands to keep one of her dress straps up.

"Everyone leave now." Elphaba ordered in a commanding voice. The crowd looked at one another before they slowly left the scene.

Fiyero gave a brief clap to Galinda and Pfannee as a thank you before walking off himself. He exchanged a few words with Boq who still looked shook up from what had happened.

"You win this round, Galinda." Pfannee spat. "But you won't always have your green monster to break up every fight." With that she helped away by Shenshen.

"Elphaba I..." Galinda began only to have Elphaba silence her with a passionate kiss.

"You were amazing." Elphaba replied, once they broke from the kiss.

"You really think so?" Galinda asked, in surprise.

"Oh yes, I must admit I was quite turned on when I saw you two fighting." Elphaba whispered in a husky voice, as she nibbled the blonde's neck ever so slightly.

"You were, huh?" Galinda asked, as she closed her eyes and savored the green girl's touch. After a few moments she added, "Elphie, our dorm room...now."

Elphaba nodded and pulled Galinda away. Once they were safely behind closed doors Elphaba cupped Galinda's face in a dominate manner and gave her a fiery kiss. As the kiss continued the green girl helped the blonde out of her blouse. Galinda then gave a gasp when she felt Elphaba draw her closer. Green hands roamed over her body sending shivers as well as she shocks through her.

Before Galinda knew it, her back was resting against her mattress as Elphaba laid on top of her. Elphaba then trailed kisses down the blonde's pale neck, paying close attention to certain areas to drive Galinda even more wild with desire. As Galinda felt Elphaba descend lower, in the direction of her skirt, she gave a high pitched moan before answering, "Something tells me I should get into more fights."


	12. Day 12: New Shoes

Day 12: New Shoes

"Oh Elphie." Galinda called out in a singing voice, as she finished tying her newest pairs of shoes.

"What?" Elphaba asked, quickly.

"Do you like my new shoes?" Galinda asked, as she lifted one of her legs up.

"Yeah." Elphaba answered, not looking up from her desk.

"Elphie, you didn't even look." Galinda exclaimed, as she walked over to the green girl and nudged her a little with her foot. Elphaba sighed but looked at Galinda's new shoes. They were pink of course with a heel so high it was shocking.

"Why did you buy a heel like that?" Elphaba asked, as he eyes traveled over Galinda's smooth legs.

"They're the latest fashion, silly." Galinda replied, as she tried walking around but found herself stumbling about.

"For the latest fashion they don't seem easy to show off if you're faltering about in them." Elphaba said, as she returned to her work.

"It will just take sometime to get use to them, that's all." Galinda replied, as she took a few more steps, but it didn't look like Galinda was having an easy time.

"Here let me help you." Elphaba said, as she put down her pencil, stood up, and wrapped an arm around Galinda's waist to steady her. "I don't think these shoes were one of your better ideas. Look at them they're terrible! You can hardly walk in them." Elphaba said, as she watched Galinda stumble about.

"Elphie, how dare you take the name of any kind of shoes in vain!" Galinda shouted, as she pulled away from the green girl.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Elphaba replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean really, my sweet, no one needs a heel that big."

"Shows what you know." Galinda answered, with a huff, as she staggered over to Elphaba. With the shoes Galinda was almost taller than Elphaba herself. Elphaba didn't say anything as she blew into Galinda's face. The blonde was so unsteady that she fell backwards onto her bed with a gentle flop. Elphaba then laid down on her side on the bed next to Galinda and stroked the blonde's exposed legs casing Galinda to gasp in surprise. "Don't think trying to seduce me will make me forget the bad things you said about these shoes." Galinda replied, as she hit the green girl's hand away.

"You must admit, Galinda, that these shoes are a little impractical." Elphaba answered, as she brought her hand back to one of the blonde's exposed legs. This time Galinda didn't shoo her hand away. Instead she gave out a great moan as Elphaba's hand traveled up and down.

"Me speak badly of shoes? Never." Galinda answered, as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Now say you're sorry to my new shoes."

"You got to be kidding." Elphaba answered, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look at my shoes, Elphie, they're sad you spoke poorly to them." Galinda said, as she lifted one of her legs so it was resting in the green girl's lap.

"Galinda, these shoes, like all other shoes, aren't alive. They don't have feelings. They can't feel sad." Elphaba retorted.

"But I can." Galinda replied, in a fake pout.

"I'm not saying sorry to shoes. I mean really...they're not even real!" Elphaba nearly shouted. Galinda answered by kicking Elphaba off the bed. "Well that was unexpected."

"No one takes the name of shoes in vain while I'm around." Galinda exclaimed, in a voice of victory only to have Elphaba grab her leg, and pull her off the bed next to her.

"You might stick up for your shoes, but they won't save you." Elphaba declared, as she started to tickle Galinda's sides.

"Sweet...Oz...oh Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, as she laughed.

"I don't see your new shoes saving you." Elphaba replied, as she tickled Galinda even harder.

"Oh please stop, Elphie, oh please!" Galinda said, as she laughed even harder.

"Surrender to me and I'll stop." Elphaba answered, as she leaned over Galinda so she couldn't squirm away.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Galinda shouted, and in turn Elphaba stopped. Once Galinda regained her breath Elphaba bent down close and kissed the blonde passionately on the lips.

Once they parted Galinda smiled up at the green girl and said, "I do love my shoes, but they can't come close to my love for you. I mean, come on, they can't even kiss me."

"They can't make you scream either." Elphaba added, as her hand trailed up Galinda's thigh.

"That's right." Galinda replied. "They can't make me scr...Ohhhh ELPHIE!!!"


	13. Day 13: Affection

Day 13: Affection

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Galinda asked, as she leaned in close to the green girl.

"I'm reading. Can't you see the book in my hands?" Elphaba asked, as she turned the page.

"Oh, I see." Galinda replied, as she sat down next to Elphaba and took one of her arms and looped in around her body.

"Galinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked, as one of her dark eyebrows rose in a confused fashion.

"I'm trying to cuddle with you." Galinda answered, as she gave a quick flash of her eyelashes.

"Well I'm trying to read." Elphaba replied, as she pulled away slightly.

"Elphie, I'm trying to be affectionate!" Galinda replied with a huff.

"Galinda talk to me and five minutes I really need to get this chapter read." Elphaba answered, her voice neutral.

"Well I really need to have some affection." Galinda retorted. "Don't make me go to Boq."

Elphaba cackled in response as she said, "That's smart. You would just be encouraging him. I don't think you want him following you even more than he is now."

"Then I...I will go to Fiyero." Galinda blurted out.

"He's gay." Elphaba answered, not looking up.

"Elphaba, Fiyero's not gay!" Galinda exclaimed, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay, he's bisexual." Elphaba replied, in all seriousness.

"Well it doesn't matter. Fiyero's too arrogant to be around anyway." A few long movements passed before Galinda added, "I wonder if he's paying Boq a visit?"

"Most likely." Elphaba answered, with a chuckle.

"Then I will go to...umm... Pfannee or Shenshen." Galinda declared.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be able to help you with your affection need." Elphaba answered sarcastically. "Especially after your little fight with Pfannee."

"You never know." Galinda replied. "I mean Pfannee and Shenshen seem really _close_ if you know what I mean." Galinda answered, as her eyes shifted from side to side.

"If they are that _close_ as you say then why would they need you?" Elphaba asked, as she turned another page in her book.

"Well because...uhh...well... I don't know. Come one, Elphie, can't you read later?" Galinda asked, her voice pleading.

"Galinda, I'm almost done with this chapter. When I am finish I will cuddle, hold, fondle, or caresses you." Elphaba replied, as she looked up for a second or two before returning to her book.

"I can't believe you would rather read a book when you could have me!" Galinda said, as she threw her arms up.

"I can't say no to a book." Elphaba replied, with a grin.

"But you can say no to me?" Galinda questioned, as she leaned in extremely close so she could catch a bit what Elphaba was reading, but the green girl turned away in response blocking the blonde's view.

"You're a strange one, Elphie." Galinda said, after a few seconds, as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"And you're the pretty one." Elphaba replied, with a purr.

"You're not treating me like the pretty one. You're treating me like the...um...like the... ignored one." Galinda said, as she turned her back to the green girl.

"Well, pretty one, I won't be ignoring you any longer. I'm done reading." Elphaba answered, as she placed the book on the table next to her bed.

"Finally." Galinda said, as she jumped onto Elphaba bed and cupped her face, as she kissed her deeply. Elphaba's hands wrapped around the blonde and immediately started to delivered soft tender touches. Galinda moaned slightly as she left Elphaba take control of the kiss. They remained in the heated kiss for sometime. The blonde gasped as she felt Elphaba's hands roam lower across her body. After the kiss Galinda smiled warmly at Elphaba before adding, "You must admit this is much better than reading."

"A million times better." Elphaba replied, with a growl.

"Then why were you so determined to read when there was affection to be had?" Galinda asked, as began to play with the green girl's raven hair.

"One must always try to fine ways to improve themselves at all times." Elphaba answered, honestly.

"I don't get it how can reading one random book make you..." Galinda stopped speaking as she caught sight of the book title Elphaba was reading only moments ago.

The book title was Sensual Touches. And at the bottom it read, "ways to give and show your lover more affection."

"I hope I have read enough." Elphaba answered, with a sly grin.

"Oh I believe you have, but let's just be sure." Galinda replied, as she pulled Elphaba on top of her as they kissed deeply once again.


	14. Day 14: Do You Love Me?

Day 14: Do You Love Me?

"Elphie, can I ask you a question?" Galinda asked, as her and Elphaba ate their lunch outside.

"Sure, ask away." Elphaba replied, as she took a bite of her apple.

"Do you love me?" Galinda asked, rather quickly. The green girl could only stare at the blonde for a few seconds in confusion. Wasn't it obvious that she loved her? But the longing Galinda's blue eyes showed she was waiting for a response.

"Now, Galinda, that's a silly question. Of course I love you. I love you more than anything." Elphaba answered, as she gave her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"More than your books?" Galinda asked, as she looked over her sandwich she was nibbling on.

"Yes, of course." Elphaba said with grin. "I love you more than studying, more than reading, more than anything in Oz."

Galinda blushed at the green girl's answer but continued, "Do you love me more than getting good grades?"

"Yes, I love you more." Elphaba replied, as she leaned over and stole a quick kiss from Galinda. The blonde smiled at the green girl and went back to eating her lunch. After a few minutes of silence it was Elphaba's turn to ask some questions.

"Galinda, do you love me?" Elphaba asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, with all of my being." Galinda replied, but that answer wasn't enough for Elphaba.

"Do you love me more than shopping? Do you love me more than clothes, fashion and pink?" Elphaba questioned. Before Galinda could answer however Elphaba added, "Do you love me more than fluffy things, ribbons, flowers, frills, candy, jewelry, makeup, nail polish, shoes, shiny things, stuffed animals, balloons, butterflies, hair clips, parties, gossip, bunnies, bubble baths, social gatherings, chocolate, and puppies?"

"Yes, I love you more than all of those things combined." Galinda said, as she stroking Elphaba's face. Elphaba responded by leaning over and kissing Galinda passionately on the lips. Galinda dropped her sandwich and wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck.

Once they parted the blonde whispered, "I love your kisses. I love how you hold me in your arms so I always feel so warm and protected. I love your green skin and how it looks against my own. I love your sheepish grin and how your brown eyes twinkle just so. I love how your hands feel on me and how you know my body almost better than I do. I love when you read and study with such intensity that it makes your brow come together in such a cute way. I love you so much Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba smiled at Galinda's words before answering, "I love your golden locks that shine so brightly when the sun hits it. I love it when you pout and give me those puppy dog eyes that I can't refuse. I love it when that girly giggle escapes from your lips. I love it when you toss your hair and check your dress for imperfections when you think nobody's looking. I love it when you hug me so tight that I think I might get crushed by your ample bosom. I love it when you blush ever so slightly that it makes your cheeks turn a beautiful pink color. I love it when we kiss just so that you gasp and moan against my mouth. I love you so much Galinda Upland."

Once Elphaba was done with the speech of her own Galinda pulled Elphaba's lips against her own for another kiss. Their lips feasted on one another as hands roamed. The hunger for food was quickly forgotten as a new hunger started to build within them. Soon Galinda was pulled onto Elphaba's lap and green lips found her exposed pale chest. Galinda moaned as Elphaba's lips seemed to take a quicker pace.

"Elphie..." Galinda said, in a ragged voice. "I think going to our dorm room would be the best."

"Is my sweet afraid that we might get caught?" Elphaba asked, as she pulled away but kept her hands around Galinda's waist to keep her in the position they were in. Galinda didn't answer, and in turn Elphaba reached up and lowered one of the blonde's dress straps before nuzzling her neck ever so gently. The blonde looked around and to see the there was no one in sight. "Oh I see." Elphaba said, as she began to plant kisses on Galinda's neck. "You like our dorm because in there you can be as loud as you want."

At the comment Galinda's cheeks became pink, but she didn't argue with what Elphaba had said. Instead she buried her hands into Elphaba's raven hair to encourage her girlfriend's actions. But within seconds Galinda was back to the question which started it all.

"Elphie, do you love me?" Galinda asked, as she gasped.

"Yes, I do, I love you Galinda. Now relax and let me show you just how much I love you." Elphaba answered, as she pulled down Galinda's second dress strap.


	15. Day 15: The Green Guardian

Day 15: The Green Guardian

"And where have you been?" Elphaba asked, with a hidden smile, as Galinda walked into their dorm with a few huge shopping bags on her arm.

"Where else would I be on a Sunday? I was shopping!" Galinda announced, with glee. "And I got a new pink dress and everything."

"Sounds expensive." Elphaba answered, as she rose an eyebrow. Galinda didn't reply as she took out her new pink dress and quickly put it on so the green girl could see.

"So what do you think?" Galinda asked, as she did a little twirl, as she molded the dress for the green girl.

"It's very glittery and very short." Elphaba replied, as she quickly noticed the dress did anything but hide the blonde's feminine legs.

"I know isn't great?" Galinda exclaimed, with a girly scream of joy. "I'm going out right now and show it off!" Within that the blonde was gone.

...X...

After getting a dozen comments on her dress Galinda went to head back to her dorm when she was stopped by Avaric.

"Hello Lady Galinda you look lovely." He said, as she kissed her hand.

"Oh, hello Avaric." Galinda said, in a not so thrilled tone. She didn't like Avaric really. There was something about him she just didn't trust.

"I like your new dress." Avaric replied, as he eyed the blonde up and down with a lustful gaze.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me..." Galinda began only to get backed up against the stone wall behind her. She stared at him with a worried look across her face as he chuckled deeply but softly.

"What's the rush? I'm sure you and I could have a ton of _fun_ together." Avaric answered, as he placed his hands on the wall trapping Galinda dangerously close to him.

"Thank you for the offer." Galinda began trying to keep her voice calm. "But I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"Pity." Avaric replied, in an arrogant tone. "Because I don't take no for an answer!" With that Avaric viciously slammed Galinda up against the wall before seizing her for a rough and forced kiss.

The blonde tried to push Avaric away but he was too strong. This was far more different then the time when Fiyero kissed her. That time Fiyero thought he could make her fall in love with him with just a kiss. Avaric however was highly aggressive and Galinda soon realized Avaric wanted more than just a kiss.

For after Avaric got tried of just kissing he then trailed a hand down to try to lower Galinda's dress in a rough and possessive manner. Before he had a chance however, he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pry him away from Galinda. He then saw a flash of green as a fist came into contact with his jaw. The punch almost knocked him from his feet. He staggered for a few seconds as he tried to gather his wits, but was met by another punch to the jaw. This time he feel to his knees. When Avaric looked up he saw he was staring into Elphaba Thropp's angry brown eyes.

Elphaba looked at Avaric in rage for a few seconds before looking at Galinda who was crying. Her top lip curled in hate as she said, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"We we're just having a little fun that's all." Avaric said, as he held up his hands trying to look innocent.

Elphaba's eyes just narrowed in anger as she answered, "I beg to differ with that statement." With that said Elphaba grabbed Avaric by the collar of his shirt, pulled him to his feet, and threw him up against the wall with extreme force.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?" Avaric asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Having fun doesn't involve making someone else cry!" Elphaba growled, as she slammed Avaric's back hard against the stone wall twice before twisting his right arm in a extremely painful fashion.

"Ow! OW! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Avaric wailed.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say it to Galinda!" Elphaba spat, as she tightened her grip on him. "Say it before I gut you!"

"Okay, okay OW! You're breaking my arm!" Avaric shouted.

"You're lucky I don't break every bone in your body now say you're sorry!" Elphaba yelled, as she tightened her grasp so hard Avaric dropped to his knees in pain.

"I'm sorry, Galinda, I'm really, really, sorry!" Avaric answered, as his voice cracked slightly from the pain Elphaba was delivering to him.

"I can't hear you!" Elphaba snarled, as she backed handed him across the face.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY LADY GALINDA! PLEASE, KNOW THAT I'M SORRY!" Avaric shouted, his voice filled with terror.

"That's better." Elphaba sneered as she punched him in the nose before throwing him on to his back. "Now get lost, you low life, bastard!"

Avaric was bleeding from his nose quite a lot as he pulled himself up to his feet and quickly stumbled away in defeat. He looked back only to get a stare that would send a shiver down anyone's spine. Once Avaric disappeared Elphaba's eyes softened as she turned her attention to Galinda.

"My sweet..." Elphaba only got out as Galinda flung herself into the green girl's waiting arms. "Galinda, are you all right?"

"I am now." Galinda replied, as she kissed the green girl on the face about a dozen times wanting to show how relieved she was that Elphaba had come to her rescue. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, in silence, for several moments before Elphaba broke the quietness.

"I should have killed him." Elphaba said in all sincerity, as she held Galinda tighter in a protective manner.

"At first I thought you were going to." Galinda answered, with a little giggle. "But I'm glad you didn't. I can't have my green guardian getting expelled."

"Well if Avaric ever tries that again I can't make any promises that I won't kill him." Elphaba replied her voice strong, as she began to gently caress Galinda's face.

Galinda smiled warmly at her lover and kissed her on the lips deeply before answering, "I don't think you'll have to worry about Avaric trying that again, my green hero. I really don't."


	16. Day 16: The Best Laid Plans Get All Wet

Day 16: The Best Laid Plans Get All Wet

"I wish this rain would stop." Galinda replied to no one, as she stared out the window. Elphaba was not in the room with her. She assumed the green girl was off in the library waiting until the rain had passed. "I'm SO bored." Galinda groaned. "I know, I'll met Elphaba in the library!" With that the blonde quickly threw on her coat and shoes and headed out.

"I found you!" Galinda exclaimed, as she walked up to the green girl who was sitting at a table reading a book.

"That you did." Elphaba answered, as she set the book down. "You were bored because of the rain, right?"

"No, I was bored because you weren't with me." Galinda replied, as she took a seat next to her green girlfriend and patted her hand before looking around. "Why isn't anyone else here?"

"Hardly anyone comes to the library after classes. Most just want to get to their dorms and be done with it or go to some outlandish party."

"What's wrong with outlandish parties?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba just chuckled as she replied, "Nothing, my sweet, I mean if you like that kind of entertainment."

Galinda didn't answer as she started to look over some of the books. After a minute or so she grabbed one book and sat down next to her green girlfriend to show her it.

"Elphie, look at this book. It has so many water pictures in it. I just love the water. Being on a small boat just enjoying the fresh air of a lake or river. Doesn't that sound relaxing?"

"Maybe for you, my sweet, but having water all around me would do anything but make me feel relaxed." Elphaba replied, as she looked at the picture Galinda was showing her anyway.

The picture showed a couple on a small row boat in the middle of a lake. The man in the image was rowing the boat as the woman sat on the opposite side with an umbrella over her head. The background was filled with flowers and various wildlife on the shore. The man also wore a strange looking hat that make Elphaba take a second glance because it almost looked like her own black hat.

"Yes, well I can see in your case it wouldn't be as fun. But just think of the quality time two people could share. That would be so romantic." Galinda replied, with a blissful sigh.

"You really like that kind of stuff? I mean being on a lake in a small row boat?" Elphaba asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, Elphie, don't dwell on it. Grab your books and let's see if it has stopped raining." Galinda said, as she grabbed Elphaba's elbow and pulled her up. The two girls looked outside and Galinda clapped her hands when she saw the rain had indeed stopped.

"Let's go Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Go where?" Elphaba asked, as she tucked her books in her bag.

"I don't care. Let's go back to our door. We can always fine _things_ to do there." Galinda replied with a purr as she linked arms with her green roommate. Elphaba nodded her head but couldn't get what Galinda had said about a boat ride out of her head.

...X...

Within the hour the sun had come out and it looked like it had never rained that day at Shiz in the first place.

"Come on, Elphie, let's take a walk." Galinda said, as she tugged on Elphaba's coat.

The green girl smiled before replying, "I have a better idea."

"You do?" Galinda asked.

"Oh, yes, now follow me." Elphaba answered, as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and let her out of the room.

...X...

"Elphie, slow down, I'm beginning to sweat. I don't want to smell." Galinda said, as she tried to slow Elphaba's pace.

"Well here we are." Elphaba answered, as she pointed out to the lake in front of them.

"Woo, I love this lake! Look Elphie ducks! Can we feed them?" Galinda asked, as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Maybe later, my sweet, I have something better in mind." Elphaba said, as she pointed to a row boat tied to the docks.

"We're going on a boat ride?" Galinda questioned in shock.

"That's right. You and me." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the blonde's lips.

"But aren't you scared? I mean being around all that water." Galinda asked.

"Not at all." Elphaba lied. "Don't you want to go? You just told me not to long ago how romantic it would be."

"Oh, Elphie, I want to go! But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." Galinda replied, as she stroked one of Elphaba's face.

"A romantic boat ride on the lake it is." Elphaba answered, as she started to escort Galinda over to the row boat.

Once they made onto the docks Elphaba could feel her heart begin to beat much more faster and her palms were beginning to sweat from nerves. After taking in a breath she let go of Galinda's arm and stood up in the row boat and held out her hand to the blonde to help her in.

Galinda gratefully took the green hand and careful entered the boat. She stumbled at bit and grabbed on to Elphaba for dear life. She was more afraid of tipping the boat for Elphaba's sake. If she fell into the water only her dress would be ruined, but if her green love were to fall in death would be the only thing she had to look forward to.

After the boat settled Galinda kissed her green girlfriend deeply on the lips before carefully sitting down. Elphaba soon followed suit. The green girl took the paddles and began to row the boat out into the lake. Since there wasn't much wind that day the water was so calm it almost looked like glass.

"Ahh, it's so peaceful on the water." Galinda said, with a carefree sigh. "Is it so, Elphie?"

"As long as the water doesn't touch me then I agree with you, my sweet." Elphaba replied, with a grin. At they got out to the middle of the lake Galinda carefully shifted over until she was in the arms of the green girl. She rested her back against Elphaba as the green girl held her in a tight and protective fashion.

"This is so nice." Galinda whispered, as a small gust of cool air just brushed them.

Not to far away Nessarose was taking a stroll with Boq. He was pushing her wheelchair passed the lake when she caught sight of the two girls in the boat out on the lake. Her eyes widen in utter shock. Nessa didn't know what to be more shocked about. The way her sister was holding that popular blonde, Galinda, or the fact that Elphaba was out in a boat surrounded by water.

"By the Unnamed God, Elphaba, what are you doing?" Nessa shouted, in worry. Elphaba and Galinda quickly broke apart at Nessarose's words and turned to face her. "Get back here on dry land before you fall in that cursed lake and kill yourself!"

"Hi Miss Galinda!" Boq greeted when he caught sight of the blonde. He didn't even notice the position Elphaba and Galinda were just in a few seconds ago.

"Shut up Boq, I'm trying to talk to my sister." Nessa snapped. Boq quickly pulled back at the harshness in Nessarose's voice.

"But Nessa I'm fi-..." Elphaba began.

"Don't tell me you're fine! Get over here! I don't want to write a letter to Father saying you died from a row boating accident." Nessarose replied, her anger quickly disappearing and turning into extreme fear. "Elphaba, please, come here before you hurt yourself!"

"All right, all right, I'll be there in a minute." Elphaba called back, as she started to row the boat back to land. Galinda in turn let out a deep disappointing sigh.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Galinda answered, as she looked up to the clear sky.

"Indeed it was." Elphaba replied, as she rowed the boat to the dock, got out of the boat and helped Galinda out as well before making it over to Nessarose and Boq.

"Now that you are closer and safe I can yell at you properly." Nessa said, as her eyes narrowed at her green sister. "For all your brains, Elphaba, I would think the idea of going out in a boat surrounded by water would bring up some red flags in your mind."

"Nessa I'm fine really." Elphaba said, as she kneeled down next to her younger sister.

"Regardless you're still coming with me. Now push me back to my dorm Elphaba." Nessa ordered. Elphaba gave a sigh as she walked behind Nessa's wheelchair to turn her around. The green girl however blew a kiss to Galinda before leaving. "And don't think you're free to go when we get to my dorm." Nessarose added. "I have something to talk about with you, Elphaba, and it involves Galinda."

Galinda was now left alone with Boq. She then began to walk away only to have Boq follow.

"Miss Galinda! Miss Galinda, wait up!" Boq shouted. "I thought we could walk a bit since my walk with Nessa didn't go out as planned."

"Thanks for the offer, Boq, but I really am quite tired. I think I will go back to my dorm and take a nap. How about you take a walk with...um...Fiyero." Galinda suggested.

"I would but he has class now. I all ready saw him today though which was good." Boq replied, his voice a timid.

Galinda then caught sight of some sort of light mark on Boq's neck. Galinda then gave a giggle and answered, "You all ready saw Fiyero today, huh? I can see that."


	17. Day 17: Thoughts In The Night

Day 17: Thoughts In The Night

It was night. A late night. Elphaba wasn't sure how long she had been awake. She just remembered Galinda saying she wanted to be held, so Elphaba took her into her arms. Now the bubbly blonde was fast asleep snorting ever so lightly.

"What a fragile little bundle you are." Elphaba whispered to a sleeping Galinda. After a few moments she continued, "I will protect you and love you forever. I hope you know that, my sweet, Galinda."

Elphaba was surprised to hear Galinda mumble something in her sleep, but whatever she said she couldn't make it out. It was a cool night, so much so that Galinda cuddled deeper into Elphaba's arms. Her small form seeking more warm and protection from the green girl.

Elphaba then gave a sigh as she thought back to the conversation she had with her sister, Nessarose, last night. That day was also when her and Galinda went for a row boat ride on the lake...

"_I can't believe how much time you're spending with that Galinda girl." Nessa snapped, as she wheeled herself around her sister._

"_What? I can't spend time with people?" Elphaba questioned. "I can't be social with others?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, Elphaba, I saw the way you two were wrapped up in each other's arms that day on the lake." Nessa spat._

"_Is there a law now saying I can't hold anyone?" Elphaba asked. "I have held you plenty of times and I have heard no complaints." _

"_That's different. I'm family and your number one concern." Nessa replied, as she moved her arms to bring attention to the wheelchair she was in. "I mean really Elphaba...blood is thicker than water."_

"_And love is thicker that blood." Elphaba mumbled. _

"_What was that?" Nessa asked, in a annoyed tone._

"_Nothing." The green girl answered, as she kneeled down in front of her sister. "I love you Nessa. And I will look after you and take care of you when you need it, but I do deserve some social time as well. Galinda is the only one who doesn't cringle when I talk to her, besides you I mean. I find comfort in her and she finds comfort in me."_

"_I'm sure she does." Nessa replied, as she wheeled herself away. "I'm sure she loves your __**strong, **__**warm, **__**protective **__arms." Elphaba gulped nervously when she hear Nessa speak those words, but she kept her stoic appearance. _

'_It's like she knows. It's like she knows Galinda and I are more than friends.' Elphaba thought to herself. _

"_Anyway, goodnight my sister." Nessarose said, as she motioned Elphaba to give her a kiss on the cheek. Once Elphaba did this Nessa's voice soften to a much kinder tone. "Sleep well."_

"_Sleep well Nessa." Elphaba returned, as she waited until Nessa gave her hand a gentle squeeze before heading to leave. But Nessarose's glare did nothing to slow the green girl's worried heart._

'_It's like she knows.' Elphaba yelled at herself. 'Sweet Oz, how can she know?'_

A light snore from Galinda broke Elphaba out of her thought of the conversion with Nessa. The green girl smiled to herself as she watched the sleeping blonde.

"Galinda looks so cute when she sleeps." Elphaba whispered to herself. "She's like an angel. So beautiful. Ha, ha, we make such an odd couple. Talk about the princess and the toad. I wonder what's she's dreaming about? Shoes or pink things probably. Or maybe bunnies..." Elphaba's thoughts trailed off as Galinda began to whisper in her sleep.

"Elphie...Elphie...errr...Elp-hi-e." Galinda mutter gently.

"All right, maybe she's not dreaming about bunnies." Elphaba replied. "Unless I turned into a bunny...okay Elphaba Thropp now you're talking crazy from lack of sleep."

Suddenly she heard Galinda murmur a few more words, "Elphie, oh Elphie, please...don't go. Don't...leave me all... alone." After the blonde had finished talking in her sleep the green girl's brow narrowed in confusion.

"Leave you?" Elphaba answered, in a whisper. "How could you ever think would I leave you, my sweet? I would never leave you." Elphaba then placed a light kiss on Galinda's forehead before adding, "I will never leave you."


	18. Day 18: Just A Scratch

Day 18: Just A Scratch

"Hurry Elphie or we're going to be late for lunch!" Galinda exclaimed, as she tugged on her green roommate's coat.

"Galinda the food isn't going anywhere." Elphaba said, as she kept her steady pace.

"Sure it is. It's going into people's stomachs! Please, Elphaba, hurry." Galinda replied, as she broke out into a faster jog.

"Fine." Elphaba answered, as she took off, but with her faster pace she didn't see the large stone in her path and tripped over it scraping her knee quite well. Galinda heard the fall but only stopped when she heard Elphaba yell out in pain.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, are you okay?" Galinda asked, as she rushed over to her girlfriend's side.

"Yeah, I think so, I tripped on something." Elphaba said, in a wince.

"Oh no, Elphie, look at your knee! It's bleeding!" Galinda replied, when she saw the trickle of blood descend down Elphaba's leg.

"It's all right. It just needs to be cleaned that's all." Elphaba said, unfazed as she stood up slowly. "Come on, my sweet, lunch awaits."

"We are not going to lunch until we get your wound taken care of." Galinda said, as she pulled Elphaba into her arms. "You got hurt because of me, so it is only fair that I look over you."

"Galinda, it's just a scratch. No need to get worried about it." Elphaba answered, with a laugh.

"It's NOT just a scratch now follow me." Galinda replied, as she looped an arm around the green girl's waist.

"Galinda really I'm fine." Elphaba said, when she noticed the worry in the blonde's eyes.

"Shush now, I'm taking care of you." Galinda said, as she helped the green girl to their dorm room. "Now just sit on your bed and I will get a tissue to wipe the blood away." With that the blonde went into the bathroom.

"Galinda, I'm okay, I mean the blood is all ready beginning to dry." Elphaba said, as she looked over her wound.

"I don't care, now be quiet." Galinda answered, as she began to wrap the green girl's leg up.

"Galinda, I really don't think bandages are necessary." Elphaba replied, as she realized how much the blonde girl was using. "Galinda, my leg is not hanging by a thread. You don't have to use so much!"

"One can never be too careful, Elphie." Galinda said, as she finished tying off the last of the bandage. "How does your leg feel?"

"I think you tied the bandage too tight. I can't feel my leg anymore." Elphaba winced.

"My, isn't someone picky?" Galinda replied, with a huff as she began to loosen the bandage slightly. "Now are you feeling better, my love?"

"Now that I can feel my leg yes." Elphaba said, as she stood up only to stagger about a little. "Are we going to lunch now?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Galinda asked, in all seriousness.

"I don't know, my sweet, I mean I did lose a trickle of blood." Elphaba answered, in a cackle.

The blonde just gave a huff as she walked to the door and said, "Come Elphie."

With so much bandage around her leg Elphaba found it hard to walk, but she amused Galinda by commenting what a great job she did with her leg wound.

After getting their lunches they sat down at an empty table. They were soon were joined by Boq and Fiyero.

"Good afternoon ladies." Fiyero said, as he took a seat across from the green girl. He extended his legs out and kicked Elphaba in the leg by accident.

"Fiyero, be careful! Elphaba had a nasty fall and I doubt your kick made her leg feel better." Galinda scolded.

"Sorry." Fiyero answered, as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Didn't know you got hurt Elphaba."

"I'm not hurt." Elphaba spat. "I just have a little scratch that's all."

"All those bandages don't look like nothing." Boq replied, as he looked under the table.

"Well, Galinda was a little to bandage happy." Elphaba answered, as she eyed the blonde girl.

"Better more than not enough." Galinda replied, with a toss of her hair.

"Let's take the bandage off and see the bloody wound!" Fiyero exclaimed. "I want to see it all encrusted over and gross."

"Ick!" Boq and Galinda shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Fiyero, but if you did take off this mountain of bandages...all you would see if a very small scratch." Elphaba said, her voice neutral.

"Shoot." Fiyero answered, with a sigh. "I haven't seen something entertaining since Galinda had her fight with Pfannee. What a great fight that was."

Elphaba had lost interest in the whole conversion by now. She just stayed focus on eating her sandwich. Fiyero continued to muse about random things as Boq seemed to be lost in his eyes.

After ten minutes Elphaba stood up and said, "It has been great talking with you all, but I must be going."

Galinda looked worried as she watched Elphaba somewhat limp away and quickly followed. When the blonde was by her side she looped an arm around Elphaba's waist.

"My pretty I can walk by myself, really I can." Elphaba replied, but found herself leaning as close as she could to the blonde. "I feel fine."

"Too bad." Galinda said, with a sigh. "Because I was going to help you back to our dorm and kiss you until your leg feels better."

Elphaba's eyes immediately lit up at what Galinda had said before answering, "Now that you mention it, I don't feel as well as I thought. I think I need to take you up on that offer."

"How long do you think you'll need of my kissing treatment?" Galinda asked, with a giggle.

Elphaba thought for a moment. Then a sly grin formed upon her face before replying, "Let's start with two hours and see how things go."


	19. Day 19: Picnic Time

Day 19: Picnic Time

"I can't believe we're going on a picnic together!" Galinda exclaimed, as she brushed her blonde locks. "I must say I picked the most prefect day."

"That you did, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as she picked up their picnic basket and draped a blanket over her arm. She then extended her other one arm out to the bubbly blonde. "Ready to go?"

"Elphaba, I was born ready." Galinda answered, as she linked arms with the green girl as the two headed outside. But just as they were out of their dorm building, the two girls were spotted.

"Elphaba, oh Elphaba!" Nessa called out as she wheeled over to them.

"Nessa?" Elphaba questioned as she turned to her sister. "What are you doing out of your dorm?"

"I saw you out and about so I decided to say hi." Nessarose answered, as she caught sight of the picnic basket her older sister was carrying. "Oh, you two are going on a picnic! Can I come too, Elphie?"

Elphaba bit her bottom lip as she thought of what to say. She was hoping this picnic would only be herself and Galinda, but she didn't want to upset her sister either.

"Sure, Nessa, you can some." Elphaba said, after a few seconds. Her gaze quickly fell over Galinda and she saw the blonde was not thrilled with the tagalong.

"You don't mind me going, do you Galinda?" Nessa asked, her tone of voice unclear.

"Mind? Of course not." Galinda answered, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. "We would be delighted to have a three party member."

"Great!" Nessa said, as she motioned to her green sister. "Come push me, Elphaba."

The green girl sighed but went behind her younger sister and began to push her wheelchair towards their desired picnic spot.

Galinda gave an angry huff as she whispered, "You are not stealing my Elphie, Nessa."

As they neared the spot the three girls came to a small creak that one could easily jump over. Elphaba pushed Nessa's wheelchair through without a problem, but Galinda held back.

"Galinda you okay?" Elphaba asked, as she looked back to see the blonde wasn't following.

"Elphie, I can't get my shoes wet." Galinda pouted, as she pointed to the small amount of water.

"Well what do you snuggest to be done?" Elphaba questioned.

"Carry me?" Galinda replied, in a small voice. "Please, Elphie, please carry me across?"

"Fine." Elphaba said, as she left Nessa's side to go fetch the blonde.

Once by Galinda, Elphaba wasted no time lifting the blonde into her arms and carrying her across the creak like a groom carrying a bride across the threshold. Galinda smiled to herself when she noticed Ness's face had turned red in jealously. Galinda knew deep inside Nessarose hated Elphaba paying any attention to someone other than her.

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda answered, after the green girl had set her back down ever so careful.

Elphaba gave her a grin before replying, "No problem, we're almost to the spot."

...X...

"Well here we are." Elphaba said, a couple of minutes later, as she pointed to a shady spot over looking the lake. Once under the tree Elphaba laid out the blanket and placed down the basket.

"Elphaba, can you help me out of this wheelchair and onto the blanket?" Nessarose asked, in a sickly sweet tone.

"Sure." Elphaba answered, as she gently scooped up Nessa and placed her lightly on the blanket. Galinda pretended not to notice as Nessarose patted her sister's green hand in thanks.

"Elphie, I feel a bit flushed could you fetch me my hand fan that's in the picnic basket?" Galinda asked, as she pretended to swoon. Elphaba just nodded her head as she dug through the basket until she came across Galinda's pink hand fan and handed it to the blonde.

"Thank you, Elphie." Galinda replied, as she immediately began to fan herself.

"Now that Galinda mentions it...it is a bit warm, Elphaba, help me loosen my slippers." Nessa said, as she pointed to her feet. Elphaba didn't answer as she went right to work on Nessarose's shoes until they were loosened to a high degree.

"Everyone all set?" Elphaba asked, only waiting a few seconds before added, "Good, now time for some food." With that she began to set out the food on the blanket. As she did this Galinda continued to fan herself as Nessa began to silently whisper a prayer. "All right, everyone, dig in." Elphaba said, as picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Elphaba, don't you have an manners?" Nessa spat, as a small amount of the apple's juice dipped down the green girl's face. "Eat your apple with a fork and knife! Father would be disgusted with your way of eating."

"Father isn't here." Elphaba retorted. "And when did you care how I eat?"

"Be that as it may, you should eat properly." Nessarose shot back. Elphaba didn't answer but she did take another bite.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Elphaba, sometimes I wonder if you are more beast then human." Nessa spat, as she picked up a slice of bread.

"Watch your tongue!" Galinda replied, as she glared at Nessa in anger. "Elphaba is your sister and you should treat her with respect."

"Well excuse me for trying to teach my sister ways to better herself." Nessa spat, with a huff.

Galinda just shook her head before taking a new location much closer to Elphaba and linking arms with her. The blonde could see out of the corner of her eye Nessarose staring at her with a look of death. Galinda could have sworn that Nessa was going to turn as green as Elphaba just from shear jealousy.

"I must say I am so dreadfully hot!" Galinda said, suddenly, as she fanned herself with one hand before leaning back against the green girl.

"I do agree with you, Miss Galinda, you are dreadfully _hot_." Elphaba answered, as she felt Galinda's forehead and ended with a slight purr, far too quiet for Nessa to hear.

"Oh, Galinda, I must say you're overreacting." Nessarose replied. "I mean doesn't it get warm in the Upper Uplands?"

"It does, oh it does, but I do not think as warm as this place." Galinda answered, with a heavy sigh.

"Well eat some food. That will kill two birds with one stone. It will take your mind off the heat, and second we won't have to listen to you complaining." Nessa spat.

"Nessa! Galinda is right. Watch your tongue." Elphaba retorted, with a bit of harshness. "I could care less how you bad mouth me but you keep a kind spirit when talking to Galinda."

"Thank you, my love." Galinda said, to the green girl immediately regretting her choice of words.

"What did you call my sister?" Nessa asked, in confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Galinda answered, without missing a beat.

"Hmmm, okay, I just thought you said something that's all." Nessa replied, as she fumbled with an orange. "Elphaba, be a dear, and peel this orange for me." Elphaba took the fruit from Nessa and began to remove the skin layer. Once all the skin was gone she handed it back to Nessarose.

Galinda then turned to Elphaba and whispered in a secretive manner, "Elphaba, be a dear, and peel this dress off of me."

"I will gladly for fill that request once we get to our dorm." Elphaba replied in a softy voice, with a sensual growl.

"What are you two whispering about?" Nessarose asked, as her eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner.

"Galinda, was just telling me how pink and green go so perfectly together." Elphaba said, with a grin.

Nessa then tilted her head to the side slightly and answered, "I never knew you were interested in fashion, Elphaba."

Elphaba just cackled lightly before gazing into Galinda's eyes with all the love she had for her and said, "Fashion has nothing to do with it."


	20. Day 20: Night Terrors

Day 20: Night Terrors

Galinda didn't know where she was exactly. All she knew was that she was frightened beyond belief. Just at that moment there was the sound of water hitting something then a loud scream. A scream of extreme pain, of death. Galinda's heart nearly stopped. That was scream belonged to Elphaba. Galinda closed her eyes trying to will away the sound but it only grew. Finally after a second or two she shouted, "NO!"

Galinda awoke from the nightmare a few seconds later. Her breath ragged and her heart beating violently. She looked in the direction of her green roommate and was relieved so see she was there. The blonde soon began to tremble as she whimpered slightly. Her fears could not be comforted by herself, so she made it over to Elphaba's bed and poked her gently.

The green girl stirred a bit, rolled over, and opened her eyes. When she saw Galinda staring at her with fearful eyes she rose to a sitting position and asked, "Galinda, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I...well...I had...an unpleasant dream, and I was...wondering if I could lay down with you for a while." Galinda answered, her voice just above a whisper.

"Of course." Elphaba said, as she pulled the blonde girl into her arms and held her tightly. Once the green girl's arms wrapped around her Galinda immediately felt safe and calmer. "Do you want to talk about this unpleasant dream?" Elphaba added, after a few seconds.

"You were in it." Galinda replied, as she gripped her girlfriend tighter.

Elphaba began to worry as she asked ever so cautiously, "Was I hurting you in your dream?"

"No, you were the one being hurt. By who and why I don't know." Galinda answered, with a ragged sigh. "I remember hearing water hit and then you screaming out in pain. I couldn't see you though, but I knew it was you. I know your voice. I mean...the dream just scared me so because something like that could happen. You could be taken from me by something as common as water."

"No need to be worried about such a thing, my sweet, you know I am careful aroundt water and such." Elphaba said, as she rubbed Galinda's back in a soothing manner.

"I know, but you can't always prevent other people's actions." Galinda answered, her voice cracking a bit. "What if the person in my dream was murdering you?"

"I'm afraid that is something that cannot be answered." Elphaba replied, as she laid a light kiss on the blonde's temple.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to murder you?" Galinda asked, as she turned her head to met Elphaba's gaze.

"The only people I know who truly hate me are Pfannee and Shenshen, but I doubt they would consider murder." Elphaba answered, as she reached a hand up to caress her girlfriend's pale cheek.

"It scares me to think you could die so easily from something like a random bucket of water." Galinda whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"You shouldn't be so afraid of such a thing." Elphaba answered, as she rubbed one of the blonde's shoulders. "I'm still here. I mean it was only a dream. Only one little dream."


	21. Day 21: Party Pooper

Day 21: Party Pooper

It was 1:00 in the morning and Elphaba refused to got to bed. Galinda had gone out to a party and haven't returned. Normally Elphaba wouldn't worry, but the blonde had left for the party at 5:00 in the afternoon and wasn't back yet. Pfannee was throwing the party which shocked Elphaba that Galinda would even go. She assumed they put the fight they had behind them. Well at least until the party was over.

"Galinda's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I mean she has been to hundred parties." Elphaba spoke aloud to no one. But the minutes dragged on and with another hour passed the bubbly blonde still didn't return. Elphaba soon found herself pacing around in a nervous manner. "Why is she so late?" Elphaba nearly shouted. "Maybe she was leaving the party and something happened to her."

Elphaba bit her bottom lip before throwing on her shoes and coat running out of her dorm. She raced toward the old equipment building, on the other side of Shiz, where the outlandish parties were usually held. Elphaba burst through the door to see a large group of students, all drunk, talking among themselves as well as staggering about. Elphaba scanned the crowd and her gaze quickly feel on a certain blonde. Elphaba walked over to her to find she was babbling on about something to Shenshen.

When Galinda caught sight of Elphaba she gave a excited high pitch scream and locked her lips with the green girl. Elphaba was completely surprised by this, but no one seemed to notice what was going on between them.

"Oh, Elphiiieee..." Galinda slurred, after the kiss. "I didn't...know you were- com-ing."

"I'm here to bring you home." Elphaba answered, as she tried to pull the intoxicated blonde away.

"Aw, you were w-worried about meee." Galinda replied, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Elphaba and squeezed tightly. "Isn't she adorable?" Galinda asked Shenshen.

"Very." Shenshen answered, as she gave Elphaba a wink.

"Not to mention she's great in bed too." Galinda said suddenly. Elphaba's cheeks immediately turned a darker shade of green.

"Really?" Shenshen asked, in great interest.

"Oh yeah, the best." Galinda replied, with a smile. "You know if you want one of these days you, me, and Elphaba could maybe have a threeso-..."

"Come!" Elphaba shouted, as she dragged Galinda away before she could finish.

"But I don't want to go yet! You are such a party pooper, Elphiiieee." Galinda pouted.

"You'll thank me in the morning." Elphaba replied, as she was stopped by Fiyero.

"Don't leave...the party...it-t-'s just getting started." With that Fiyero gulped down another drink.

"I think you should be leaving as well, Fiyero. Poor Boq must be worried sick about you." Elphaba said, once she noticed Boq wasn't here.

"Boq, oh damn, I forgot." Fiyero said, as he stumbled about his voice slurred. "He hardly...ever-er comes to these sort of social gatherings."

"Maybe it's for the best." Elphaba answered.

"Yeah, he always takes care of me when my head hurts. He's a good guy. I love him." Fiyero answered, as she staggered away.

"Come, my sweet, we're going." Elphaba said, as she looped an around the blonde's waist and headed to the door.

"What time is it?" Galinda asked, a few seconds after.

"I think it's about 2:30 in the morning." Elphaba replied, with a yawn.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Galinda answered, but then continued, "And Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie? Elphie?"

"What?!" Elphaba replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I love wou." Galinda whispered. Elphaba could only smile at Galinda's attempt to say you. "You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too. Now let's get you back to our dorm and in your bed." Elphaba answered, as she kiss the blonde on the forehead before exiting out the door.

...X...

"Err, my head." Galinda grumbled, as the sun seeped through their window and hit her in the face. "I'm never drinking again." Elphaba gave a cackle in response. That wasn't the first time Galinda had said that. "I'm so tired!"

"You did consume a lot of drink, my pretty." Elphaba said, as she tucked Galinda tighter into her sheets.

"ERRR! Stupid party." Galinda replied. "I hope I didn't do anything dumb at the party."

"You almost told Shenshen something very interesting." Elphaba answered, as she sat on the edge of the blonde's bed.

"Oh, no, what did I all most tell her?" Galinda asked, her voice showed she was a bit worried. Elphaba just smiled as she leaned over and whispered what Galinda had almost said to Shenshen. "I almost said what?!" Galinda yelled.

"You heard me." Elphaba said, with a chuckle.

"I never want to drink again. I never even want to think about drinking again." Galinda said, as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming to get me, Elphie." She added.

"No problem, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she kissed Galinda on the lips ever so tenderly. "Maybe if you're feeling better later today...we could, I don't know, have a party of our own. Just you and me."

"What kind of party?" Galinda asked.

"One that involved you, me, and a bed." Elphaba said, as she caressed a pale cheek.

"Shenshen isn't invited to this party, right?" Galinda asked.

"Nope, just us." Elphaba replied, with a laugh.

"Good." Galinda answered. "Because I'm not sharing my Elphie with anyone."


	22. Day 22: Puppy Problems

Day 22: Puppy Problems

"I thought that class would never end! It was so boring!" Galinda exclaimed as her and Elphaba walked out of the classroom door.

"Well maybe you would find it less boring if you actually paid attention instead of drawing doodles of Pfannee with three heads and devil horns." Elphaba answered, with a chuckle.

"Easier said than done." Galinda replied, as they exited the building and began to head to their dorm.

On their way Galinda took the wrapping off a candy bar, and when she threw the wrapper into the trash a small squeak came from the trash can.

"Elphie, I think the garbage is talking to me." Galinda said, as she eyed the can nervously.

"Only you could become social with a garbage can." Elphaba answered, as she looked inside the can. "Well there's your problem." Galinda quickly took a peak too and squealed in delight when she saw what had really made the squeak.

"Oh, Elphie, it's a puppy! Can we keep him, please?" Galinda begged.

"No, we can't keep him." Elphaba replied, as the blonde picked the little pup up.

"Why not?" Galinda pouted.

"First of all, I bet this pup has an owner all ready because of his tag, and second even if he didn't have an owner we can't keep pets in our dorm." Elphaba answered, as she started to walk away.

"We can't leave this puppy all by himself. Let's find his owner." Galinda declared. "With the help of the tag on his collar so it should be easy."

"Should is the key word. Galinda, if you want to run around Oz all day looking for this pup's owner than be my guest. I'm going to our dorm to study." Elphaba said, but was stopped when Galinda grabbed on to her coat.

"Oh, Elphie, it will be fun finding this puppy's owner, and I thought you were so head strong about animal rights." Galinda answered, as the pup started to lick her hand.

"Finding this pup's home has nothing to do with animal rights, but I can assume you won't stop bugging me until I do, so I guess I'm coming." Elphaba said.

"Yay!" Galinda shouted, as she looked at the pup's tag address before putting him down. "Come on little one we're going to find your owner." The puppy gave a bark of happiness as he followed them.

"Hyper little pup isn't he?" Elphaba said, as she watched him speed around them. "No wonder you two get along so well."

"He's the best puppy ever!" Galinda exclaimed, as she linked arms with the green girl. "He's my little Pumpkin."

"You named him?" Elphaba asked, in shock.

"No, silly, Pumpkin is the name that is on his tag." Galinda answered. "If I was going to name him I would name him Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Elphaba questioned.

"Or Diamond, or maybe Sugarlump." Galinda replied, as she thought more deeply about it.

"Sorry I asked." Elphaba said, as the pup darted around and ran into her boot which stopped both girls in their tracks. The puppy gave a yelp and a growl before attacking Elphaba's socks.

"Um, Galinda, your precious, Pumpkin is chewing on my socks." Elphaba answered, in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, Elphie, lighten up. He's just playing." Galinda said, as she picked the puppy up. "I mean how can you be mad at this face?"

"You mean the face covered in drool?" Elphaba asked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Elphie, don't say that about Pumpkin's face!" Galinda shouted, as she gave the pup a hug.

"Who says I was talking about the pup?" Elphaba said, with a sly grin. Galinda answered by hitting the green girl on the arm playfully and sticking out her tongue at her.

"I wish we could have pets in our dorm. I would get a puppy or maybe a bunny." Galinda said suddenly, as she pondered the statement she had just made like it was life or death situation. "Kitties are cute too. Elphie, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I would love a back rub when we get back to our dorm." Elphaba answered, as she looked around the area.

"I ask if you were list...oh never mind. We're getting close to Pumpkin's home. We're on the street that his tag says." Galinda said, as she placed the pup down so he could walk beside them. "Elphie, would you ever want to live here?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't be my first choice I can tell you that." Elphaba replied, as she noticed the pup sniffing at some bug before eating it. "I think your Pumpkin just ate a bug."

"Oh, no!" Galinda shouted, as she rushed over to the puppy ad picked him up. "No eating icky bugs. They're not good for you." The blonde then turned to Elphaba and added, "Don't you think he would look cute with a bow oh his head? Oh, Pumpkin, if you were my dog I would dress you up so well that all the other pups would be so jealous." Pumpkin gave a yelp in happiness as he licked Galinda's face in approval.

Elphaba didn't answer as she looked at the pup's tag and said, "Well there's his house. The white one, number thirty-two." Galinda's face immediately fell knowing her time with the pup was almost up.

"Okay, Pumpkin, here's your home." Galinda replied, as she walked up to the front door and knocked. Elphaba stayed behind at the beginning of the walk way as she waited. A few seconds passed before the door opened and an old woman answered the door.

"Hi, I think this is your dog." Galinda said, as she held up the pup.

"It's my Pumpkin!" The old woman exclaimed, as she took the puppy into her arms. "Thank you, young lady." The old woman added, as she squinted to try to get a better look at the blonde girl. "This little pup is always getting into trouble. Thank you so much for finding him."

"No problem." Galinda answered, as the pup gave her a little bark to say goodbye.

The old woman then suddenly looked passed Galinda, so she was staring right at Elphaba and said, "I didn't know I had a tree growing right in the middle of my walk way. I'm going to have to get someone to take care of that. Well thanks again dear." And with that the old woman shut the door. Galinda then slowly made it back to Elphaba and gave out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to miss him. It seems like we just got him and now he's gone." Galinda said, with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, my sweet, you will have time in your future to dress things up." Elphaba answered, as she wrapped an arm around her blonde girlfriend and added, "You would make a great Mother."

"You really think so?" Galinda asked, with a smile.

"Oh, yes, the best." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the blonde's lips quickly.

"I think I would like being a Mother. I can see it now...little green babies running around in cute pink baby clothes." Galinda mused.

"Green babies?" Elphaba asked with a grin.

"Of course green babies." Galinda said, as she linked her arm with green lover and kissed her cheek. "They will have the fashion scene of their Mommy Galinda and the beauty of their Mama Elphaba."

"Mama Elphaba." The green girl repeated with a grin. "I like the sound of that."


	23. Day 23: Passing Notes

Day 23: Passing Notes

Galinda sat in Doctor Dillamond's class trying to stay focused on the lecture he was giving. But the blonde soon found her mind wondering to other topics. She looked over to the side to see Elphaba writing notes like her life depended on it. Galinda watched her green girlfriend for a few moments before taking a scrap piece of paper and writing a quick message inside. She then waited until Doctor Dillamond's back faced her before throwing the paper at Elphaba.

The paper hit Elphaba in the arm, she gently laid down her pencil, and picked up the paper and read the message.

"_Hello, my stunning, Elphie. From: Your sweet." _The note read.

Elphaba smiled at the note and wrote a message on the back before rolling it up back into a ball and throwing it back to Galinda. The blonde quickly snatched up the note and unfolded the paper ball so she could read the note.

"_Hello, my beautiful, Galinda. From: Your Elphie."_ The note read.

Galinda held the paper to her chest before stuffing it into her pocket. She looked back over to Elphaba to see she was writing another note on a piece of scrap paper. Galinda couldn't believe the green girl was still continuing with note passing, but she wasn't complaining.

This note took Elphaba a bit longer to write, but after a few minutes, or so, she threw the note to Galinda. The blonde unfolded the note and began to read it. Galinda thought she was about to swoon, for she soon realized Elphaba had written her a poem.

"_To, my sweet, Galinda...From: Your Elphie_

_I am a prisoner to your gaze._

_Your very presence sent my heart ablaze._

_Your beauty captures my very senses,_

_As well as break down my formidable defenses._

_Your skin shines as an untouched layer of snow._

_Before you...love I did not know._

_Like the wind you hold me tight._

_And lift my heart as if it was a flying kite. _

_Too many times my future has been totally unknown,_

_But now that I have you...I know I shall never be alone."_

Once Galinda had finished reading the poem she could feel her heart beating wildy. She tried to met Elphaba's gaze in a sign of thanks, but her head was turned away. The blonde was just about to place the paper out of sight when Doctor Dillamond came up behind her and snatched it from her hands. Galinda's gave out a small gasp as he backed away with the note.

"Oh, no." She whispered, as he unfolded the note and began to read the poem. Galinda looked in Elphaba's direction once again. This time she could see Elphaba swearing under her breath as her eyes filled with worry.

Doctor Dillamond didn't say anything when he finished reading. He simply placed the paper into his pocket and continued with his lecture. During the remaining time of the class Elphaba nor Galinda could stay focused. The minutes seemed to drag on even slower as the class finally came to an end.

"Well I think we covered quite a lot today. Class dismissed." Doctor Dillamond said, as he waved his class off as he gave them a smile. Once the class was almost cleared of students he turned back and added, "Elphaba, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Elphaba answered, as she gave one last glance over to Galinda who then left the room. Once all the students were gone that's when Doctor Dillamond began to speak.

"You wrote this, correct?" He asked, as he held out the paper so the green girl could take it.

"Yes." Elphaba replied, as she took the paper. The green girl soon noticed she was sweating from nervousness.

"I must say it is quite a nice poem. Galinda should feel very proud to have such a poem written to her." The Goat said, with a smile. When he saw a small grin form upon Elphaba's lips he continued, "I have seen the way you two interact. I can clearly see you love Galinda and she loves you."

"You're not mad?" Elphaba asked.

"Why would I be mad? Sure, you were passing notes, but Elphaba you are a good student. I can look passed it. Besides I was young once. I know how love can seize the heart." Doctor Dillamond answered. "I think you two are prefect together."

"Thank you for understanding, Doctor Dillamond." Elphaba said. "I'm lucky to know you."

"No problem, Elphaba, now go run along. I don't want to keep you from Galinda for too long." The Goat answered, as he gave her a smile and shooed her off. The green girl hurried out the door to be met by the blonde.

"What did he say? Oh, I knew I should have hid it sooner. I just knew it! Did he say he's going to show the note to Madam Morrible? Oh, sweet Oz, Elphie what are we going to do?"

"Galinda, relax, it's okay. Doctor Dillamond isn't going to tell anyone. As a matter of fact, he was quite fond of the poem." Elphaba answered, as she placed her hands on Galinda's shoulders to calm her down.

"Really? Oh, Elphie, I'm so happy. I thought he was going to show Morrible, and then we would have to be in different dorm rooms." Galinda replied, as she gave a sigh of relief.

"From what Doctor Dillamond told me it seems he has known about us for a while." Elphaba said, as she felt Galinda link arms with her.

"I never thought we were that obvious." Galinda answered.

"I guess some are better than others at putting even the smallest pieces together to come to a conclusion." Elphaba replied, as they disappeared down the hall and out of sight.


	24. Day 24: Shop Until You Drop

A/N: There is some Biyero/Foq content.

Day 24: Shop Until You Drop

"Elphie, what do you think about this one?" Galinda asked, as she held up what seemed to be the hundredth dress so Elphaba could give her opinion.

"It's pink and sparkly, and like the other dresses you showed me." Elphaba answered, with a sigh. "Can be go back to Shiz now?"

"No, we can't go back to Shiz! We still have at least ten other stores we didn't go into yet." Galinda exclaimed.

"Why did I ever agree to go shopping with you?" Elphaba asked, with a angry sigh.

"Because you love me." Galinda answered, as she poked the green girl's nose with a bright pink nail. "Come on, Elphie, let's just look around for a bit longer. Maybe we can find something for you to bring back to our dorm. Something hip and sexy."

"My black clothes and army boots are sexy enough for me." Elphaba replied, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ooh, look at this skirt!" Galinda exclaimed, as she held it up to herself. Elphaba just rolled her eyes in boredom. Galinda saw this and quickly put the skirt down and picked up a sexy pink bra and panty set. "What do you think of these, Elphie?" Galinda asked. Elphaba's eyes widen as she found it hard to form words.

Just then the door to the store opened and Elphaba looked away for a second to see Fiyero and Boq walking inside. They were holding each other's hand. When they caught sight of Elphaba and Galinda they broke apart in a worried fashion.

"Hello Elphaba and Galinda!" Fiyero greeted, as he walked over to them with Boq right behind him. "How goes it? Taking sometime to shop I see."

"Are you going to buy...those?" Boq asked, as he motioned to the bra and panty set the blonde was holding. He blushed slightly as he spoke.

"Well one does need undergarments." Galinda answered, as she felt the fabric with her fingers.

"Are you buying anything, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, as he noticed the blonde's many shopping bags.

"I think Galinda is buying enough for both of us." Elphaba replied, with a small grin. "And what about you two? What has brought you here?"

"We're j-just window shopping." Boq answered, as he stuttered a bit.

"Aw, that's cute, you're window shopping together." Galinda said, as she looked at them.

"No, we aren't." Fiyero said quickly. "We saw each randomly and decided to check out a few stores together, that's all. Isn't that right Boq?"

"Yup." Boq answered, with a nod of his head.

"Well, okay, if you say so, now if you excuse me, I'm going to try this set on." With that Galinda headed off towards the dressing rooms.

"Okay, nice to see you both." Fiyero answered. "See you two back at Shiz."

"All right." Elphaba replied, as she clearly noticed their worried behavior. With that the green girl was left alone, so she decided to looked over some clothes as she waited.

After browsing through a few interesting clothing selections Elphaba then walking passed the dressing rooms as she waited for Galinda to return. That is when she heard a thud against one of the walls in the far corner of the store. Elphaba peaked over the large rack of clothes to see Fiyero kissing Boq quite passionately against the wall.

"So much for them meeting up at random." Elphaba answered, with a grin. It had been some time now that the green girl had a feeling that Fiyero and Boq were in some sort of romance relationship. And seeing this threw any doubt she had out the window.

"Well you're one lucky girl." Galinda's voice came out suddenly. "The set fits me." Elphaba answered, by clamping a hand over the blonde's mouth and pointing in the direction of Fiyero and Boq. When Elphaba knew Galinda would be quieter she moved her hand.

"They seem to be having fun." Galinda with a giggle.

"Quite. Maybe we should have some fun of our own." Elphaba answered, as she pulled the blonde away back towards the dressing rooms. With one quick motion she had isolated themselves and kissed Galinda. The blonde moaned softly as she felt Elphaba deepen the kiss. Galinda soon gave a whimper as the green girl trailed kisses down her neck. The green girl was going to continue downward but the footsteps of another was heading towards them, so they broke apart with great speed. Galinda gave a pout in disapproval, but suddenly her eyes lit up when she saw a black shirt with green and pink lace.

"Oh, Elphie, look at this shirt! It's so YOU! Try it on! You have to try it on!" Galinda exclaimed, as she held it up to her girlfriend.

"Galinda, I don't know about this shirt." Elphaba said, as she looked it over.

"Oh don't give me that, Elphie. This shirt is prefect. I know you're not into the girly shirts and this shirt isn't one of those. Just try it on please..."

"Okay." Elphaba said, as she took the shirt and headed into the dressing room. Galinda quickly followed behind and waited on the other side of the door. But only after a few seconds she began to grow impatience. "Come on, hurry up, I want to see how it looks." Galinda could hear Elphaba giving out a sigh but it wasn't long before Elphaba opened the door.

"OH! Elphie, that shirt looks gorgeous on you!" Galinda shouted, as she ran her hands over the green girl's shoulders. "You look positively dashing." The blonde added, as she kissed the green lips quickly. "Please say you'll get it."

"I never knew a giant frog could look dashing." Elphaba answered, as she ran her hand over the fabric. "It does fit quite well though."

"Elphaba, you're not a frog." Galinda replied. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"You flatter me." Elphaba answered, as she began to change back to her normal attire.

"So are you going to get the shirt?" Galinda asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Sure, why not." Elphaba replied. Just then they heard Boq talking to Fiyero.

"Ooh, what about this?" Boq questioned.

"I don't know, Boq, tiger stripes?" Fiyero answered, as he held up some extremely short shorts. "I don't think I want other people seeing me in this."

"You would only wear them to bed." Boq replied with a grin. "So only I would see them."

"What a naughty mind you have." Fiyero answered, with a seductive growl.

"I thought you liked my naughty mind, Fiyero?" Boq asked, as she stole a quick kiss from the Winkie Prince.

Galinda giggled as she watched them. Elphaba in turn grabbed the blonde and pulled her away. "Elphie, what are you doing?"

"I think it's only right we give them some private time." Elphaba answered, as pulled the blonde towards the cash register, so they could pay for their items. "Then when we get back to our dorm we can have some private time of our own." Elphaba added, with a purr.

"I like the sound of that." Galinda replied, as she linked arms with the green girl. "I know you're dying to see me in my new bra and panty set."

"You read my mind." Elphaba answered, as they took their items and hurried out the door.

When the two girls returned to their dorm a letter was waiting for Galinda. It was taped to their door at eye level. Galinda gave Elphaba a confused look before taking the letter that had her name on it and read it. After reading all of it her face turned white.

"Galinda, is everything okay?" Elphaba asked.

"My parents are stopping by Shiz tomorrow." Galinda answered, as she pushed the letter into her pocket.

"Well...that's great...right?" Elphaba replied, not sure what to make of the blonde's expression.

"I want to tell them." Galinda said suddenly.

"Tell them what?" Elphaba asked, as her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"About us. About us being a...couple." Galinda answered, her voice hopeful.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba replied.

"Yes, I want them to meet you." Galinda answered, as she wrapped her arms around the green girl's shoulders. "I want them to meet the love of my life. Please, can I tell them?"

Elphaba just grinned as she wrapped her own arms around Galinda and replied, "Sure, let's tell them."


	25. Day 25: Words Can Really Hurt

Day 25: Words Can Really Hurt

Elphaba sat on her bed as she held her eye. Galinda soon came out of the bathroom and handed her an ice pack.

"Elphie, I'm sorry, I never thought he would hit you." Galinda said, in a whisper.

"Who knew your father had such a great left hook." Elphaba replied, trying to make light of the conversation.

"I should have never told my parents about us." Galinda answered, as she rubbed the green girl's back in a soothing manner.

"Don't blame yourself, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she winced in pain, as she placed the ice pack on her wounded eye. "You didn't know things would get so out of control."

"Nobody knew." Galinda answered, as she thought back...

_...Ten minutes ago..._

"_I can't believe you are in love with this...this green freak." Galinda's Father yelled, as he motioned to Elphaba. His eyes were burning with anger as well as hate for the green girl._

"_Popsicle, don't say that about Elphaba. She's a loving and caring person." Galinda said, as she took the green girl's hand into her own. Elphaba's head was turned away. Her stoic appearance seemed to trick Galinda's parents, but the blonde knew the green girl was extremely hurting inside._

"_What did this green woman do to you? Did she put some spell on you, so you would fall in love with her?" Galinda's father spat as his hands balled into fists. "What did this monster do to you!? What spell did this green demon cast on you? TELL ME!"_

"_Elphaba is not a monster or a demon!" Galinda shouted, as she gripped her girlfriend's hand tighter. _

"_If I my be so bold, Mr. Upland." Elphaba began, as she let go of Galinda's hand, and took a few steps forward. "I am love with your daughter and she's in love with me. There were no tricks to make this happen. Our love is pure and selfless and if you can't accept that then well maybe..." Before Elphaba could finish Mr. Upland drew back his left arm and punched Elphaba right in the eye. Elphaba crumbled to the ground holding her eye and breathing in and out deeply trying to will away the pain._

"_Popsicle how could you?" Galinda screamed, as she ran to the green girl's side held her and whispered soothing words into her ear._

"_Don't underestimate me, Galinda, I won't hesitate to punch that green vegetable's other eye." Galinda's Father growled._

"_Momsie, please stop him." Galinda begged, Galinda's mother didn't answer. She just turned her head so she wouldn't met her daughter's gaze. It was unsure to Galinda what was going through her mother's head, for she gave no clues._

"_Stop comforting that green monster!" Galinda's father yelled, as he grabbed the blonde's arm and jerked her away from Elphaba. _

"_No! Let me go!" Galinda shouted, only to have a tighter grip descend upon her. _

"_Stop struggling!" Galinda's father yelled, as he raised his hand to hit the blonde across the face, but when Elphaba saw this she leaped to her feet and grabbed his arm in an iron grip. Her brown eyes narrowed and her top lip curled in rage. Her own pain forgotten, as she puffed out her chest, as she switched into protective mode. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt Galinda, and Mr. Upland was no exception. _

"_I don't care what you do to me, but you better leave Galinda alone." Elphaba growled._

_Galinda's Father only gave a snort as he nearly pushed his blonde daughter away from him. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but all he did was spit in Elphaba's face before turning to his wife, and motioned her to follow him out the dorm._

_Once Mr. and Mrs. Upland were gone Galinda wrapped her arms around the green girl and whispered, "Oh Elphie..."_

"How's your eye?" Galinda asked, as she looked it over.

"It still hurts." Elphaba answered, as she laid the ice pack down and sigh out deeply.

"It's turning colors." Galinda whispered, as she gently traced pink finger tips across the swollen green flesh.

"It will be a few days before my eye returns to normal." Elphaba replied, as she let out a ragged sigh.

"Why did I tell them?" Galinda shouted, as she stood up quickly to hide the tears that were forming in her blue eyes. It still shocked Galinda that her father would cause so much damage. Then turn so quickly on her to deliver the same strike. She had Elphaba to thank for not receiving a black eye of her own.

"Wanting to be honest with your parents is nothing to be a shamed about." Elphaba said, as she stood up, and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. "It took great courage to do that."

"But...but I saw your face when my father was yelling at you. I could see you were hurting inside." Galinda replied, as she met the green girl's gaze.

"What can I say? Words can really hurt sometimes." Elphaba answered, as she kissed the blonde's face a few times. "He can't stop me from loving you. No matter what he does. He can't stop me. He can beat me and give me as many black eyes as he wants, but I will never stop loving you. Nobody can stop me. I would move heaven and earth to be with you."

"What if I was taken away from Shiz?" Galinda asked.

"I would find you." Elphaba said, her voice strong. "No matter where you would be. I would find you."

"What if my parents locked me in the tallest tower and hired a dragon to destroy anyone who tired to save me?" Galinda questioned, with a small grin.

"Then I would kill the dragon and climb the tower to save you." Elphaba answered, as she brought the blonde into a tight embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elphie." Galinda replied, as she returned the hug with the same force. "No matter what anyone else says... I will always love you."


	26. Day 26: Gone?

Day 26: Gone?

"Where are you off to so early?" Galinda asked, her green girlfriend, as she saw Elphaba throw on her coat.

"I have an early class today remember?" Elphaba replied, as she gathered her books up and opened the door. She turned and gave the blonde a warm smile before adding, "I'll see you after class, my sweet."

"Bye Elphie." Galinda answered, only to shoot her head up quickly a few seconds later. "Oh and Elphie..." But the green girl was already gone.

...X...

After class Elphaba hurried back to her dorm room. But once she opened the door she saw a terrifying sight. All of Galinda's things were missing. Hers were there but they seemed a bit out of place. But the fact that Galinda wasn't in the room as well as her belongings scared Elphaba the most. She looked around for any kind of note to tell her anything, but there was nothing.

"Sweet Oz, what the hell happened?" Elphaba spoke out loud, as she rushed out of the dorm to be met by Boq.

"Well hello there Miss Elphaba." He greeted her.

"Boq! Boq, have you seen Galinda?" Elphaba asked, her voice panicked.

"I did see her a while ago. She was leaving in a carriage away from Shiz. She was with two people, but I couldn't see who they were." Boq answered. "Sweet Oz, Elphaba, what happened to your eye? It's all bruised."

"Never mind that. How long ago was this?" Elphaba asked, as a vision of Galinda's parents taking the blonde away flooded her mind.

"I'm not sure." Boq answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elphaba didn't answer as she ran as fast as she could towards Madam Morrible's office. Once Elphaba got there she nearly burst through the door scaring Morrible half to death.

"By the Unnamed god, Elphaba, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Morrible asked, her voice was a mixture of anger and surprise. "What is the meaning of you plowing into my office like a mad woman?"

"Have you seen Galinda?" Elphaba demanded, as she ran up to the desk Madam Morrible was sitting at.

"She's your roommate why are you asking me?" Madam Morrible replied.

"She's not in our dorm room." Elphaba answered.

"Well, I wouldn't worry, I'm sure Galinda just stepped out for a breather." Morrible said. "Now please, Elphaba, I need to finish my work here."

Elphaba just cursed under her breath. Morrible wasn't going to be any help to her, so she ran out of the office at top speed. As she rounded the corner of another building she was met by Fiyero.

"Have you seen Galinda?" Elphaba asked suddenly.

"Galinda? Um, nope. I have no idea where she is." Fiyero answered, stuttering slightly, for he caught off guard by Elphaba's question. He then saw the green girl's eye. "What happened with your eye?"

"No time!" Elphaba shouted, as she blew passed him. Extreme fear was really coursing through Elphaba's body now. _'What if Galinda's parents came and took her away? What if they came and made her drop out of Shiz?' _Elphaba thought to herself as she rushed back to her dorm. Still no Galinda or her things.

Elphaba was so exhausted from running around Shiz that she fell down onto her knees and began to weep. Galinda was gone and she had no idea, including everyone else, where she was.

Just then a high pitched feminine voice came out from behind her, "Elphie are you all right? You look positively horrified." Elphaba looked behind her to see her blonde haired girlfriend. She was holding a few shopping bags in her hands as she looked over the green girl in worry.

"Galinda!" Elphaba shouted, as she leaped up and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Galinda was surprised by this, but after a second or two wrapped her own arms around the green girl.

"I was so worried about you." Elphaba whispered. "I had no idea where you were, and when I saw all your stuff gone...I feared the worst. Especially because of what happened yesterday with your parents."

"They sprayed the dorms for bugs this morning. I was going to tell you but you left quite quickly. They had to take all our stuff out. No one could be in their dorm rooms for a few hours, so I went shopping with Crope and Tibbett." Galinda answered. She soon noticed the tears coming down Elphaba's eyes. "Elphie, oh, don't cry you'll hurt yourself."

"I thought your parents took you away. I thought they took you away from Shiz...from me." Elphaba said, as she quickly wiped her tears.

Galinda kissed Elphaba on the cheek before replying, "I must say I was worried myself because my father was so angry and still is, but not too long after you left I got a letter from my mother. She said how my father wanted to take me out of Shiz, but my mother talked to him and she convinced him to let me stay."

"How did your mother ever convince him?" Elphaba asked, as she ran her hands up and down Galinda's back.

"Well for one thing she lied to him, and said we were put in separate dorm rooms." Galinda answered. "My mother can lie very well."

"I think I love your mother." Elphaba said, as she brought her forehead down to rest against the blonde's.

Galinda giggled before continuing, "She also wrote in the letter that she was quite impressed when she saw you stand up to my father to protect me after he punched you. She could clearly see you really care about me and want me to be safe."

"I'm so happy you're here. I was just so worried because I only saw my stuff here and not yours. Not to mention Boq told me he saw you leaving with two people, so I just assumed the two people were your parents." Elphaba replied.

"Well they have just started returning items back to student's dorms and well since you have such few items they probably returned your things first." Galinda said, as she placed down her shopping bags before taking Elphaba's hand, and leading her towards her bed so the green girl could sit.

"Were you really that worried about me?" Galinda asked, as she stroked one of Elphaba's hands.

"Worried is an understatement." Elphaba replied. "I ran all over Shiz asking everyone I knew if they had seen you. I also almost gave Madam Morrible a heart attack when I stormed into her office."

"Really?" Galinda asked, with a smile.

Elphaba nodded, as she answered, "I never want you to leave me. Not now...now ever."

"Same here, my beautiful Elphie." Galinda replied, as she wrapped her arms once again around her green lover before adding, "Same here."


	27. Day 27: Your Song

A/N: Not too long ago I watched Moulin Rouge and for some reason this came to mind when this song came up.

Song Disclaimer: I do not own this song: "Your Song."

Day 27: Your Song

Elphaba and Galinda were standing, out on the borders of Shiz, holding one another as they stared out at the night sky. There was just enough light from the moon and the lights so Elphaba could see Galinda's face. They were waiting here so they could watch the annual firework display at Shiz. It was quite cold out so they were the only ones out to brave it. The other students found it more appealing to watch the fireworks from the warmth of their dorms. After a few seconds Elphaba began to whisper something.

"_My gift is my song._

_And this one's for you._

_And you can tell everyone this is your song."_

Elphaba then led Galinda into a walk so they could be in a more lighted area as she continued...

"_It might be quite simple_

_But now that's it done_

_Hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

After walking a ways Elphaba came to a stop and pulled Galinda into her arms. She then nuzzled her nose against the blonde's to emphasize their closeness.

"_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of these verses _

_Well they got me quite cross."_

Elphaba started to sway ever so slightly as her hands found a place on Galinda's waist. The blonde smiled as she lifted her own hands so they rested against the green girl's shoulders. She smile widened as Elphaba began speaking again...

"_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on."_

Suddenly their swaying started to increase and so did Elphaba's voice.

"_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I ever seen."_

Just then without warning Elphaba pressed her lips against Galinda's own. Emotion was building over in the blonde, so she deepened the kiss, as she tightened her grip on her green lover. When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment or two. Their gaze then traveled up to see a shooting star race across the clear night sky.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It might be quite simple_

_But now that's it done_

_Hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words."_

Elphaba then paused for a beat, so she could wipe away a tear of joy that had escaped down Galinda's face. She ignored the burning as she took in a deep breath to finish...

"_How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"_

Once Elphaba finished Galinda pulled the green girl's head down for another kiss. This one was quite more passionate then the last. As they kissed, almost on cue, the fireworks began to explode into the sky. Unhindered the two lovers continued both knowing...how wonderful life is that they were in each to other's world.


	28. Day 28: Everybody Dance Now

Day 28: Everybody Dance Now

Elphaba couldn't understand how Galinda convinced her to come to this dance. If one could call it that. In fact no one was actually dancing. Elphaba scanned the area to see Madam Morrible and Doctor Dillamond supervising as groups of students were gathered in random spots in the building. Elphaba entertained herself by nursing a glass of punch. She was soon joined by Boq who poured himself a glass.

"Good evening, Miss Elphaba." He greeted her.

"Speak for yourself." Elphaba grumbled.

"You're not enjoying yourself?" Boq asked, as he fixed his over sized bow tie.

"I'm just not into social gatherings of this kind." Elphaba said, as she gulped down the last of her punch and threw the cup away. She then looked in Galinda's direction to see the blonde talking to a large group of students. "I'm surprised I even came."

"Why did you come?" Boq asked, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Galinda wanted me too." Elphaba answered. "She practically begged me."

"I just wish people would start dancing. Fiyero said, he would dance with me. I can't wait." Boq replied, his voice filled with excitement. Just then Galinda could be seen walking over to them. She poured herself a drink and gave Elphaba a smile.

"Hello, Miss Galinda, enjoying yourself?" Boq asked, once she was close enough.

"Of course, I am, it's a party." Galinda answered, as she twirled around in a circle.

"Someone seems to be having fun." A voice came out from behind them.

"Fiyero!" Boq exclaimed in joy. The Winkie Prince gave Boq a wink before turning his attention to the green girl.

"Elphaba, I must say, you don't look happy to be here."

"Parities are not my thing." Elphaba answered, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well you got to get out there and have some fun." Fiyero said, as he motioned with his hands for Elphaba to venture outside the punch bowl table.

"No, thank you." Elphaba growled.

"Come on, Elphie, socialize with some people." Galinda said, as she pointed to a few random group of students."

"No thank you, my sweet." Elphaba replied, her voice soft.

"Let's not pressure her anymore." Fiyero said, with a sigh. "We just have to accept Elphaba is scared and won't do anything risky in a party setting."

"I'm not scared." Elphaba spat, as a jumpy tune filled her ears. "And I'll prove it!"

Suddenly without warning Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Galinda was shocked at the green girl's forwardness. She had no time to dwell on it, for almost immediately the two began to dance to the fast beat. Elphaba sent Galinda into a series of spins and twirls. They moved perfectly like they had practiced this for years. The other groups of students at first only stared in shock. They were unsure of what to do or think. They had seen the two girls dance before, at the Oz Dust, but this dancing was different because of the physical contact that was with it.

Fiyero and Boq started to clap to the beat to give the two girl encouragement. Elphaba and Galinda then motioned them to join them and in no time Fiyero pulled Boq on to the dance floor and they began to dance.

Madam Morrible showed no emotion as she watched them dance, but before she could think twice Doctor Dillamond grabbed her hand a dragged her out to the dance floor. She was taken complete surprise by the Goat's spontaneous behavior. Suddenly then something happened that no one expected. A huge smile formed upon Madam Morrible's face as she danced with Doctor Dillamond. The other students stared in confusion. They had never seen Morrible so genuine happy before. She was actually having...fun.

Then a couple of other students joined in on the dance, and then a few more, and more until all of the students were on the dance floor joining in. Elphaba smiled as she looked in the direction of Doctor Dillamond and Madam Morrible.

"You know... it's almost scary to see her smile." Galinda said, as she nodded in their direction, as Morrible grabbed one of Doctor Dillamond's hoofs and spun him around twice before whipping him around.

"Stranger things have happened I suppose." Elphaba answered, as she leaned in closer to the blonde. A few more minutes passed before the upbeat song ended. The green girl gave a look back over to the Goat and the Headmistress to see Doctor Dillamond trying to catch his breath as Madam Morrible went to get herself a glass of punch. Suddenly a new song began to play. This time however it was a slow song.

Galinda met Elphaba's gaze but didn't make any attempts to move. She could see how nervous the green girl looked, so she placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder to get her attention.

"Elphie, you all right?" Galinda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elphaba replied, just above a whisper. She rubbed her hands together in a worried fashion before adding, "Galinda...would you like... to dance with... me a second time?"

The blonde knew why Elphaba was nervous about asking her to dance this second time. The song was extremely slow which meant extreme physical contact. Which also meant **everyone** would see them. But Galidna could care who saw. She loved her green girl, and it didn't matter what anyone thought or said.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you again." Galinda answered, as she slowly raised one of her arms to rest on Elphaba's shoulder as she placed the other one in Elphaba's own. The green girl grinned sheepishly as she laid her free hand on the blonde's waist before gently began to sway to the beat.

Fiyero and Boq were the first to notice the new position the girls were in, and in no time they had taken the exact dance stance with each other. Elphaba grinned when she saw Fiyero and Boq join in. Her smile widened when she saw Fiyero blushing as Boq laid his head against the Prince's chest.

The other students didn't know what to make of this at first. They didn't know what was stranger. A munchkin slow dancing with a the Winkie Prince, or the green girl slow dancing with Galinda. Pfannee and Shenshen were standing off to the side watching in anger. They didn't like how Elphaba was so close to Galinda.

After a minute Pfannee couldn't take it any longer as she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Get away from Galinda you green frog!"

"Galinda, I would be careful if I were you." Shenshen added. " It looks like that green freak like wants to kiss you!" Elphaba stopped dancing immediately after the comment was made and looked away from Galinda. The blonde then became very angry from the remark Pfannne and Shenshen had made.

Galinda whipped around, so she was face to face with the two girls, before shouted back, "You don't know the half of it!" With that the blonde wrapped her arms around Elphaba and kissed her deeply. Elphaba was only caught off guard for a moment or two before she kissed Galinda back with just as much passion. Once they finished the kiss the two girls went back to dancing like nothing happened. Galinda gazed into Elphaba's brown eyes can could see them glistening in happiest.

"I love you, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she pulled Galinda even closer to her.

"I love you, too Elphie." Galinda answered, as she looked back at Pfannee and Shenshen who was slinking away in defeat.


	29. Day 29: Cloud Gazing

Day 29: Cloud Gazing

"Elphie? Elphie? Oh, Elphie, Elphaba?" Galinda called, from her bed.

"What?" The green girl asked.

"I'm bored." Galinda replied, with a huff.

"Read your school books." Elphaba answered, as she pushed up her glasses.

"I'm not _that _bored." Galinda said, as she got up, walked up to the green girl, and began tugging on her shirt. "It's such a nice day. Let's go out and look at the clouds."

"Your head is in the clouds." Elphaba replied, as she looked up briefly from the book she was reading.

"Come on, Elphie, we shouldn't waste this beautiful day indoors. Please?" Galinda begged, as she petted the green girl's long raven locks. "Please, oh, please!"

Elphaba gave out a sigh, but put her book down and said, "Okay, let's go."

"Woo-hoo!" Galinda shouted, as she ran to get her shoes on.

Once out in an open field Galinda laid down on the soft grass and immediately pulled Elphaba down beside her and whispered, "I just love cloud gazing."

"I thought you loved shopping, makeup and pink." Elphaba replied, as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Well that's true, but you're forgetting another thing I love." Galinda answered, with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"What?" Elphaba asked, in all seriousness.

"You!" Galinda nearly shouted, as she nuzzled the green hand against her face. Elphaba couldn't hide her smile as her stare lifted, so she could look up at the clouds.

"I can't believe I'm looking at clouds." Elphaba mumbled, but her voice wasn't annoyed.

"Elphie, you need to relax more. Gazing at clouds can make you do that. I mean, clouds are so peaceful." Galinda answered, with a blissful sigh.

"Clouds are peaceful?" Elphaba questioned. "What about when it's storming out?"

"Woo, I see a cat." Galinda replied, clearing avoiding the question the green girl just asked, as she pointed to a cloud.

"A cat?" Elphaba asked, as she looked where Galinda was pointing.

"Yes, a cat. Look you see, there is its ears and tail." Galinda said.

"How is that a cat? I think it looks more like a ship." Elphaba replied.

"A ship?" Galinda questioned, in shock. "That cloud looks nothing like a ship. Get glasses, Elphie."

"I am wearing glasses you twit." Elphaba replied, playfully.

"Don't call me a twit!" Galinda answered, back with a slap to the green girl's arm, before turning her attention to a second cloud, "Well what do you think that cloud looks like?"

"Um, a mermaid." Elphaba replied, with an innocent sigh.

"What was that?" Galinda asked, as one of her eyebrows rose.

"What was what?" Elphaba questioned.

"You sighed." Galinda answered plainly.

"So?" Elphaba retorted.

"It was a 'I dream about mermaids' sigh. Is there some mermaid that has her eyes on you or something?" Galinda asked, jokingly.

Elphaba could only cackle, in response for a few moments, before answering, "Galinda, my sweet, you must be insane if you think I would have an affair with a mermaid when I have you."

"Just asking." Galinda said, with a smile.

"Besides, if I did have an affair with a mermaid I wouldn't live to tell the tale. You know with their love for being in water and all." Elphaba added, as she took one of Galinda's hands into her own.

"I suppose you're right." Galinda said, as she pointed to another cloud. "What does that one look like to you?"

"Madam Morrible with a bad hair day." Elphaba answered.

"She always has a bad hair day though." Galinda replied, with a giggle.

"Well what do you see it as?" Elphaba asked.

"A octopus...with a wig on." Galinda answered, without faltering, before moving on to the next cloud. "What about that one? What does that cloud look like?"

"A cloud." Elphaba replied quickly.

"Elphie, be serious."

"All right, all right, it looks like, um..." It took Elphaba a few seconds before she replied, "A heart, it looks like a heart to me." As the green girl turned her head to get an answer from Galinda she was met by the blonde's lips. They kissed for several long moments before they parted.

After the kiss Galinda gave off a blissful sigh before asking, "What do you think that cloud next to it looks like?"

"Why see clouds when I can make you see stars." Elphaba said, with a purr.

"But we will have to wait for night time to see stars." Galinda answered, playfully, know exactly what the green girl meant.

"I'm not talking about those stars." Elphaba replied, as she laid a green hand on the blonde's thigh.

"I believe I have no idea what you are talking about." The blonde girl teased.

"Then let me show you." Elphaba answered, as she pulled Galinda close and kissed her with a great passion.

**A/N: Only two more chapters left until the end.**


	30. Day 30: As Long As You’re Mine

Day 30: As Long As You're Mine

Galinda was sitting on her bed fiddling with her training wand when Elphaba came into their dorm room. After the green girl put her books away she then began to gaze over at her blonde love. She then walked over, gently sat on Galinda's bed, wrapped her arms around the blonde, and kissed the back of her neck a few times. Galinda gave out a sharp gasp and closed her eyes to savor her green girlfriend's touch.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked, as she motioned her head towards the wand.

"I was practicing a spell." Galinda answered, her voice ragged.

"Well your practicing must be paying off because somehow I've fallen under your spell." Elphaba replied, as she nuzzled the blonde's neck ever so tenderly.

Galinda let out a soft moan before taking a few seconds to turn around, so she was face to face with Elphaba and said, "Kiss me. Kiss me too fiercely. Oh, please, hold me too tight." Elphaba answered by pressing her lips to Galinda's for a intense kiss as she drew the blonde closer into her arms.

Within seconds Galinda dropped her wand, so she could have both hands on the green girl. They drew out the kiss which resulted their breathing to become more labored. Galinda then started to lay her body down to the mattress. Her hands remained firmly on Elphaba so the green girl ended up on top of her.

Galinda left out a soft moan before replying, "I lost all resistance and crossed the border line. And if it turns out it's over to fast. I'll make every last moment last. As long as your mine."

Elphaba smiled at Galinda's words before planting kisses down the blonde's neck. Galinda gripped the green girl's raven hair tightly to promote the action. Elphaba then lowered one of Galinda's pink dress straps as she said, "I love you, my sweet, you've got me seeing through different eyes. Every moment as long as your mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

Galinda held on to Elphaba tighter as before saying, "My wildest dreams could not foresee lying with you...with you wanting me."

Elphaba trailed kisses down Galinda's chest while stopping at certain areas, so she could concentrate on her lover's reaction. The blonde let loose a moan as she fumbled with the zipper of her dress. Within seconds she had worked her way out of it, and managed to hardly interrupt the green girl's motions. It wasn't long before Elphaba threw her own clothes away and resumed her trail across the blonde's body.

Elphaba then began to caress Galinda's body. In turn the blonde trembled. Soon trembling turned into gasping, which turned into moaning, and then screaming. After Galinda's caught her breath, and calmed down, Elphaba took her into her arms, and whispered, "And know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine."

Galinda smiled as she laid her head to rest in the crook of Elphaba's shoulder, and it wasn't long before the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: One more chapter until the end.**


	31. Day 31: Because I Love You

Day 31: Because I Love You

Galinda sped through Shiz as fast as her legs, and heels, would allow. She nearly ran into at least five other students but she didn't care. She had gotten out of class early and the only thing that was on her mind was seeing her green skinned girlfriend. Once in her dorm Galinda saw Elphaba sitting on the her bed. Her face buried in some science book of course.

"Hello Galinda." Elphaba greeted her as she motioned the blonde to come closer. Once the blonde was close enough Elphaba quickly put down her book, pulled Galinda into her lap, and began to kiss the side of the blonde's face.

"Are you busy this evening, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"Not that I know of." Galinda answered, with a giggle, for the green girl's breath tickled her neck ever so lightly.

"Good," Elphaba replied, as she began to caress her blonde girlfriend's arms.

"Can I ask why you want to know this?" Galinda asked, with a smile. "Does my green bean have a secret plan I don't know about?"

"I just thought we would go to the café just outside of Shiz. You know and spend sometime together." Elphaba answered. "Just you and me."

Galinda gave a squeal and jumped up unexpectedly, leaving Elphaba dazed for a few moments before replying, "Oh, Elphie, I can't wait! What time are we going? Oh, dear, what shall I wear? Can I just wear my pink dress or something more formal?"

"Galinda, my sweet, don't get yourself all flushed over this." Elphaba said, as she stood up slowly and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Your pink dress will be fine."

"Well in that case, I only need to worry about my makeup and shoes!" Galinda replied, with excitement before she practically skipped off into the bathroom to get ready.

Elphaba just grinned as she sat back down on her bed and opened up her book once more. She knew it was going to be a little while before Galinda was ready to go.

X

A half an hour later Galinda finally emerged from the bathroom as an overjoyed smile crept over her face. She quickly noticed that the green girl was still reading her book, so without a word Galinda walked over to Elphaba, grabbed the book she was reading, and threw it across the room.

"I'm ready." Galinda said, as she pulled Elphaba to her feet before linking arms with the green girl. Elphaba bent down slightly to give the blonde a deep kiss before they headed out the door.

X

A brief ten minute walk took them to their destination which was the "Yellow Brink Road café. " They were quickly seated and ordered their food. As they waited they made some light conversation. Not to mention Galinda also instigated a few games of Footsie with Elphaba. Once their food had arrived they eat slowly and Galinda soon noticed Elphaba was staring longingly into her eyes.

"Elphie, haven't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" Galinda asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, was I staring?" Elphaba said, as one of her eyebrows rose. "I guess I didn't notice. If you want I will divert my eyes to some other place."

"No, that's quite all right." Galinda replied, as she lightly stroked the green girl's closest hand.

"But didn't you just say it's rude to stare?" Elphaba asked, a grin was creeping upon her face as she spoke.

"I can make this one exception for you." Galinda answered, with a blissful sigh.

Just then a group of three boys about their age could be seen. As they got closer to Elphaba's and Galinda's table their eyes immediately fell on the green girl and one muttered to the other two, "Look at that freak." The other two boys snickered in agreement.

"Looks like one of the circus freaks escaped." Another boy added, with a snort.

Elphaba gave a sigh and was going to ignore the comments, but Galinda would have none of that. As the boys made it by the two girls Galinda extended her leg out from under the table and tripped them. The three boys were so distracted with their conversion about the green girl that they didn't notice Galinda's perfectly placed leg, and all three fell to the ground with a loud and hard thud. Just as quickly the blonde pulled her leg away, so there was no evidence that would show she was the one who tripped them. Feeling quite embarrassed about their fall the three boys hurried away with their faces flushed and their heads down.

Elphaba's gaze fell on Galinda and she gave her a smile before asking, "Why did you do that?" Her facial expression showed she was quite happy Galinda had sent those boys on a trip.

"Because I love you, you delectable green thing you." Galinda replied, as she took a sip from her glass before going back to her meal.

After they had eaten Elphaba and Galinda fought about the payment of the bill. After a few minutes of arguing the green girl won the battle and paid for the entire thing.

"Really, Elphie, you didn't have to pay for the whole thing." Glinda said, as Elphaba rose and extended her hand to her which the blonde took. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." Elphaba replied, as she let the blonde out of the café and onto the sidewalk.

It wasn't long before Elphaba caught sight of a stand that was selling one of Galinda's favorite treats which was ice cream. Without missing a beat the green girl quickly let go of Galinda's hand and ran over to the stand.

"Elphie?" Galinda questioned, not knowing what had caused the her green girlfriend to run off so quickly. When Elphaba returned she had two ice cream cones in her hands. One with strawberry ice cream on top and the other with mint chocolate chip on top.

"Here you are, my pretty." Elphaba said, with a sheepish grin on her face, as she held out the green colored ice cream cone out for Galinda to take.

"Oh, ice cream!" Galinda screamed, in delight, as she took the cone from Elphaba. "I love ice cream. Thank you, Elphie." The blonde girl smiled grew when she saw the colors of the ice cream which were pink and green. Elphaba nodded her head as they took a seat on a bench to eat.

When they had finished Galinda turned to Elphaba and began to giggle, for the green girl had some pink strawberry ice cream on her face.

"Elphie, you have pink ice cream on your face." Galinda said, trying to hold back her laughing.

"Well you know what they say...pink goes good with green." Elphaba answered, as she went to wipe it off, but Glinda stopped her.

"Let me." Galinda whispered, in a seductive manner, and with that she leaned in close and began to kiss away the ice cream from the green girl's face. Once the ice cream was all gone Galinda went to pull back, but Elphaba stopped her and pressed her lips against the blonde's for a passionate kiss. They held this position for a few long moments just savoring each other's closeness. "I could kiss you forever." Galinda added, in a breathless manner.

"Really?" Elphaba asked, as she blushed a slightly darker shade of green.

"Of course I could because I love you." Galinda answered, as she rubbed her nose gently over Elphaba's ever to lightly.

Elphaba smiled before standing up and asking, "Do you want to continue our walk, my sweet?"

"Yes, let's." Galinda replied, as she once again took a green hand into her own and they started off.

X

About ten minutes later Galinda's eyes caught sight of a hat displayed in a window of a store.

"By Oz that is the cutest sun hat I have ever seen!" Galinda exclaimed, as she pressed her hands and face to the glass so she could get a better look at it. "I'm so buying it." The sun hat was a bright pink color with green glitter on top with a pink ribbon around the middle. Without a second thought Galinda pulled Elphaba inside the store and within minutes the hat was bought.

"You seem quite pleased." Elphaba replied, once they had left the store, as she noticed the blonde was clinging to her much more tightly.

"I am, this hat is one of those once in a lifetime findings." Galinda answered, as she placed her new hat on.

With that the two girls began to walk again until they came across a bridge that was positioned over a lake. Just then as Elphaba and Galinda made it halfway across the bridge a gust of wind swooped down upon them, and in turn blew Galinda's hat away over the bridge until it laid floating on the surface of the water.

"My new hat!" Galinda cried out. Just then, Elphaba leaped over the side of the bridge down towards the water. "ELPHIE!" Galinda screamed, as she watched her lover descend willingly to the water below to fetch her hat.

With a graceful cat like landing Elphaba planted her feet perfectly on two stepping stones like the fear of burning herself was not even a issue. Then with one smooth motion she grabbed the pink and green hat from the water's surface and bounded back to dry land with the help from the other well placed stepping stones. Once Elphaba was back on the bridge next to Galinda the green girl was met by a slap to her cheek before being in gulfed in a mighty embrace.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, what were you thinking? You could have been burned to death!" Galinda shouted, fear and worry still soaked her voice from what had just happened.

"You wanted your new hat back right?" Elphaba asked, her voice so calm it shocked the blonde girl.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't want you to put your life in danger to get it." Galinda argued. Her arms refused to let Elphaba go, for she feared Elphaba would leap back over the bridge for some other reason.

"I was careful. As you saw my skin never touched the water." Elphaba replied, as she placed the sun hat back on her blonde girlfriend's head.

"It doesn't matter how careful you were. Why would you do such a crazy thing like that?" Galinda asked, with a uneasy huff.

Elphaba smiled as she touched her lips to Galinda's for a beat or two before answering, "Because I love you, my sweet."

Galinda opened her mouth so say something but no response exited her lips. After what seemed like a long few seconds the blonde finally said, "Thank you, but just don't do that again. I must say your little stunt has made me quite flustered."

"Forgive me, my lady, may I suggest we sit on that bench until you feel better?" Elphaba asked, as she held out her hand to the blonde.

"Yes, I would like that." Galinda answered, as she took the green girl's hand.

However, once Galinda's hand made contact with Elphaba's the green girl swung the blonde's arm around her verdant neck before lifting Galinda up into her arms and carefully carried her to the bench. Galinda found herself blushing even more deeply, but she knew it was from the love she was feeling for this green girl...her Elphie.

X

Once Galinda was no longer flustered their walk continued, but before long a cool fall breeze filled the air causing the blonde to shiver ever so slightly. Elphaba quickly noticed this, so she removed her coat and draped it over the blonde's shoulders. Galinda wasted no time, giving the green girl a smile in thanks before, drawing the coat even more around her and taking in its aroma.

"It smells like you." Galinda said, just above a whisper.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Elphaba asked, with a light cackle, as her hand found a place to rest against the blonde's back.

"It's wonderful thing." Galinda answered, with a purr.

Elphaba then looked up towards the sky before saying, "It's getting dark, my sweet, I think it would be wise to head back to Shiz."

"All right." Galinda replied, as she pulled the green girl extremely close before they started to head back.

X

Once back at Shiz Elphaba made Galinda sit on the bed. The green girl opened her mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly as she tried to gather her thoughts. After a few seconds of silence words came to her.

"I have something for you." Elphaba said, her voice a bit shaky.

"A surprise?" Galinda asked, her voice filled with a bubbly excitement.

"Yes, a surprise." Elphaba answered, as she got up, took out a long box from her desk, and handed it to the blonde. "Go on and open it." Galinda nodded as she slowly removed the wrapping and took off the box lid. She gasped when her eyes caught sight of what was inside.

"Sweet Oz...Elphie..." Galinda whispered.

"Do you like it?" Elphaba asked.

"I love it!" Galinda exclaimed, as she held up the gift which was a brand new wand with a large star on top covered with shiny stones.

"When I saw it I immediately thought of you." Elphaba said, as she watched Galinda hold it up to the light.

"It's so beautiful." Galinda said, as she felt tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry, my sweet, I thought you liked the gift." Elphaba answered, as she wiped away a tear from Galinda's cheek with her sleeve.

"I LOVE the gift you mean green thing. These are tears of happiness." Galinda answered, as she ran one of her hands over the stones. "What kind of stones are these? Are they...no they can't be."

"Can't be what?" Elphaba asked, as she moved so she was closer to the blonde.

"These stones can't be... diamonds." Galinda said.

"Why can't they be?" Elphaba asked, only to have Galinda's head shot up and her eyes widen in pure shock.

"These stones are diamonds?" Galinda replied, as her mouth suddenly got dry.

"Yes, they are." Elphaba answered. "I know you like sparkling glittery things, so well..." Before Elphaba could finish Galinda had wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck and kissed her with a fiery passion.

"This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received." Galinda said, once they parted. "But...why? Why did you get me this?"

"Because I love you, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as she gently stroked the blonde's cheek. "I want you to never forget that. No matter what happens or what life throws at us I will always love you. Remember, all that I do it is done because I love you. I love you."

Galinda answered by wrapping her arms tightly around the green girl and whispering, "I love you too, my Elphie."

**Epilogue**

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?! Was it you?" Elphaba demanded, as she walked up to the young farm girl like she was a predator stalking its prey.

Elphaba would have gotten closer, but Glinda wrapped her arms around the young Dorothy girl and placed her wand out in front. Elphaba tried not to notice the wand, but it was staring her in the face. She knew that wand. By the Unnamed God how could she forget? She was so engrossed in the wand and the beauty of Glinda she nearly didn't hear the young girl's response to her question.

"Well, my little pretty, I can cause accident too." Elphaba answered, her voice sly.

"Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?" Glinda asked.

"The slippers. Yes, the slippers." Elphaba replied, as she quickly headed back towards Nessarose to get the only item to remember her sister by. But as quickly as Elphaba left she returned. "They're gone! The ruby slippers what have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll..."

"It's too late. There they are, and there they'll stay." Glinda answered, as she pointed to Dorothy's feet. Elphaba was in shock. That brat was wearing her sister's shoes! But the farm girl seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Give me back my slippers." Elphaba demanded. "I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're no use to you. Give them back to me! Give them back!"

"Keep tight inside of them. Their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly." Glinda whispered into the young girl's ear.

"You stay out of this, Glinda, or I'll fix you as well!" Elphaba growled. Elphaba was surprised that Glinda would lie to the farm girl about why she wanted those shoes. But what shocked Elphaba the most was that she just threaten Glinda. (Even though it was an empty threat.)

Elphaba knew that Glinda wasn't scared of the threat for she laughed and answered, "Oh, rubbish! You have no power here. Be gone, before someone drops a house on you too."

Elphaba looked up towards the sky frightened for a moment, but just as quickly brought her gaze back down to the farm girl and Glinda. Then she started to speak. She could hardly concentrate however, for Glinda had brought her arms back around the young farm girl with her wand out in front. Glinda wanted Elphaba to see that wand. She wanted Elphaba to look at that wand and remember...everything.

'Oh that wand!' Elphaba thought to herself. Her face felt warm for she knew Glinda was staring at her with such intensity. Before Elphaba knew it she was done with her little speech to the farm girl and with a great cackle left leaving behind a puff of red smoke and fire.

Once Elphaba was far away she couldn't help but cry a little even though her tears burned her. Her crying was a result from all her emotions hammering down on her.

"She kept it. She still has that wand. The wand I gave her. That means she still love me. The Unnamed God knows I still love her with all of my being." Elphaba whispered. "Oh Glinda, my sweet, I hope you haven't forgotten that no matter what happens or what life throws at us I will always love you. Remember, all that I do it is done because I love you. I love you."

Not too far away Glinda was watching Dorothy and her dog begin their journey to see the Wizard. She couldn't focus however. Her mind kept going back to Elphaba. Her Elphie. She brushed away a few tears that had escaped down her face.

She then took a deep breath before whispering, "I love you, my Elphie. All that I do is because I love you. I love you."

---

**A/N: Well that's it. The whole Gelphie month is done. Time sure does fly. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
